Kidnapped for what!
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: when Hermione is taken from her home to live with the dark lord...what would eventually happen to her. And who is Tina? R&R please    Updates are slow but sure, please bare with me! i'll make it worth it!
1. Chapter 1

"There is nothing in life I'd rather do, than be kidnapped from home in the middle of the night by death eaters, and be taken to Lord Voldemort." Hermione said as she fell onto the floor at Voldemort's feet. She was being sarcastic of course. The hood was roughly ripped off her head and she came face to face with Voldemort. Hermione did not flinch nor did she scream. She started mentally comparing the man in front of her to the one Harry had told her about. There was very little similarity. Harry had made him out to be a monster that was merciless but Hermione was willing to bet that he was not.

"Hello there, Miss. Granger" Voldemort said, his red snake eyes boring into her own brown ones.

"Hello yourself Mr. Riddle" Hermione responded to him sweetly. Voldemort growled and her as he waved the Death eaters from the room impatiently.

"You dare to come here and insult me?" he sneered as he stood and walked around her with agonizing slowness.

"You dare take me from my home and mock me?" Hermione said as she stared at the chair blindly. Voldemort stopped walking and laughed suddenly.

"You make the stories I've heard seem weak." He said as he snapped his fingers and the ropes binding her fell to the floor. Hermione stood up slowly her eyes never leaving his.

"Your nothing like Harry said you were. Well not really like what he said you were." Hermione said after a moment as she took in his appearance.

True he was pale and had red eyes and a snake like nose but there was an underlying sadness to him that caused the urge to mother or comfort him in some way. Voldemort looked at Hermione and held out his hand.

"Would you like to see the room you will be staying in while you're here?" He asked as he tilted his head to the door. Hermione took his hand hesitantly and was surprised when he tucked her hand into his elbow as he led her from the room. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see a grandly dressed room with a king size bed. Voldemort let her arm go gently and backed himself towards the door.

"I'll leave you now. You look extremely tired." Hermione turned to see him closing the door.

"Thank you and goodnight." Hermione said softly. Voldemort paused before he smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Miss. Granger" he said as he closed the door and walked slowly down the hallway towards his own rooms, all the while images of his past in his head. Hermione walked over to the bed and crawled in. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. The dream she had was different from any of the others she had ever had.

DREAM

_There was excitement in the air as the bride twirled in her wedding dress in from of the mirror._

"_Niki, it's finally happening to me. I'm getting married," she said softly. Niki smiled as she watched her friend._

"_I'll be back, I'll go see if their ready yet." Niki said as she swept from the room and left the bride to herself. A couple minutes later, there was a terrible scream as the door to the room burst in and the killing curse yelled out. The bride fell to the floor, her ivory-gloved hand, still lightly holding the red rose that had been in her hand. The killer disappeared and Tom Riddle rushed in dressed in a tuxedo._

"_No, no, no!" He yelled as he lifted the bride into his arms. His eyes filled with tears and finally spilled over into the brides long raven black hair. Niki rushed back into the room and stopped short when she saw her friend on the floor. Niki slowly sank to the floor, sobbing. The rest of the wedding party stood in the doorway, heads bowed in respect to the young woman._

END DREAM

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. In another part of the Manor, two people sat in a makeshift-chapel, the brides picture at the front.

The woman at the back stood up and exited the chapel silently.

"I miss you so much, Nina." She whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Narcissia" Voldemort said as he walked out of the chapel. Narcissia nodded in respect and turned to go to her room. As Narcissia walked down the hallway Voldemort stood there frozen in time, wishing his fiancée was there with him, not 6 feet under. There was a reason that Miss. Granger was here. She looked and acted so much like Nina that it hurt to watch her sometimes. Tom Riddle was not a cruel man as many believed, But a sweet and soft one. He had an idea for Miss. Hermione Granger, she might not like it, but it was a chance to bring peace between the two different sides in the war. Nina was a sweetheart and had wanted him to stop fighting after they were married and he was going to finally respect her wishes. He only hoped that Miss. Granger would see the reasoning in his request.

The next morning Hermione woke to a knock on the door.

'Who is it?" Hermione called as she sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"It's Narcissia Malfoy with your breakfast." Came the reply from the other side of the door. Hermione bit her lip then called,

'O.k. come in" The door opened and Narcissia stepped in carrying a tray. Hermione eyed her wearily as she walked into the room Draco standing in the doorway. Hermione looked at Draco venomously but returned her attention to Narcissia.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione said trying to be polite, and failing. Narcissia smiled slightly before she spoke.

"He's going to take up to the Dark lord when you're done eating and are dressed." Hermione made a face.

"Does it have to be him?" Hermione asked as she lifted the lid on the tray. On the try there were many small things to eat, none particularly appetizing to the young witch.

"Unless you rather my husband or my sister to take you, you'll have to make do with Draco taking you." Narcissia said as she walked over to the closet and opened it revealing many different medieval gowns in mostly dark colours.

"Draco go stand in the hall while we finish up in here." Narcissia ordered her son and Draco merely tilted his head and exited the room closing the door behind him. Hermione looked up and watched the older witch wearily.

"What do you mean by finish up in here, exactly?'' Hermione asked as she swung her feet out of the covers and stood to join the older witch at the wardrobe.

"You need to get dressed don't you? You can't go to see the Dark Lord dressed like that can we now. I was thinking this colour what about you?" Narcissia asked as she pulled midnight blue gown from the wardrobe, and held it up for Hermione's inspection. The dress was lovely but it was too formal in Hermione's opinion: long tight sleeves, and a high necked collar, which were trimmed with black lace. The skirt of the dress fell to the floor and it too was edged in black lace.

"No." Came Hermione's chipped reply.

"I'll choose a gown if I must, them I will have your son escort me, fair?" Hermione said sweetly as she browsed through the gowns in the closet. Narcissia glared at the child before she nodded and swept from the room. When in the fall Narcissia spoke to her son.

"Draco I know that you and Miss. Granger don't get along but when she exits her room you are to take her directly to the Dark Lord and not stop or let anyone touch her, she is not to leave your sights understood?" Draco nodded his head in confirmation.

"Of course mother"

Inside the room with Hermione, she was slowly walking around the room taking in the décor. _Finally a bathroom_ Hermione thought as she entered. Turning the water on for a shower she looked at the outfit she picked out. It was a black skirt and a white corset top. The skirt fell to the floor and the top showed that she had a body but didn't display it too obviously. Hermione stepped into the shower and lathered up her hair. She wondered why Voldemort would want to see her. When Hermione was finished she exited the shower and towelled off. Pulling on the dress, she surveyed herself in the mirror. Hermione sighed,

"Man I see why no one what's to go out this me…..I don't even what to go out with myself." Hermione said softly. Hermione turned from her image in the mirror and walked to the door to the bedroom and grabbed the cloak on her bed before heading to the door to the hallway. Opening the door Hermione walked out into the hall and saw Draco leaning casually against the wall. Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at him and said,

"Alright, I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. All right so now that i finally finished this chapter, i'll try to keep a steady update.

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini and Voldemort.

Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eye as he moved to get off the wall, as she fastened the clock around her shoulders. Draco watched her with one eyebrow raised and smirked.

"What are we going to do, just stand here all day?" Hermione sneered as she saw that Draco was watching her closely.

"Waiting till your ready your highness" Draco replied coldly as he turned and started to walk down the hall. Hermione huffed but kept pace with him grudgingly. This was not the way she thought he would be acting; she actually thought he would be acting much colder to her than he really was. Hermione frowned a bit she thought of the reasons that he could be acting so nice to her. Hermione retreated into her thoughts so deeply she didn't notice Greyback until she almost walked into him.

"Look at this, a lovely little mud blood to play with, this will be fun." He smirked as he walked around Hermione's ridged form.

"The Dark Lord wants her, alive and preferably in one piece." Draco cut in smoothly as he took Hermione's arm and started to lead her down the hall again. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled down the hall, but couldn't suppress the shiver that followed Greyback's next words.

"Becoming you father now Draco? Hoping to have some fun that comes with being the second in command? I'd like to see you kill her myself." Greyback's laughter followed them as they turned down another hallway and descended more stairs. Hermione tried not to flinch as Draco's fingers dug into her arm painfully.

"Ok you can let go now, are you trying to break my arm" Hermione hissed to him she they neared a door.

"Sorry" Draco said as he removed his hand from her arm and knocked on the door in front of them. There was a sigh from within before the doors opened of their own accord. Hermione stepped back and let Draco enter the room before her. Hermione stepped into the room and nearly gasped. It was covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling with books.

"Miss. Granger, like you requested me lord" Draco said as he bowed low to the back of a chair.

"Very well, Draco, you may go." Came Voldemort voice as he turned around in the chair. He waited until Draco was out of the room before he spoke again.

"Has your stay here been pleasant so far?" Voldemort asked the young witch across from him civilly as he watched her from behind his desk. Hermione jumped but nodded, as she walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"The room is lovely, but i do say that some of your more animalistic followers are quite rude." Hermione commented back as she took in the room with hungry eyes. Voldemort chuckled lightly.

"I can't expect anything less from Greyback, After all he is a werewolf but i will speak with him. After all that is no way to treat a guest is it Miss. Granger?" Hermione looked up sharply surprised that she had heard him laugh and that he was now asking her opinion.

"I would guess so, but they are your followers so you make the rules when it comes to them do you not?" Hermione replied as he stomach growled loudly in protest to her not eating, before going to his rooms. Voldemort's smirked widened slightly as he heard her stomach and waved his hand lazily, and made a tray with tea and coffee as well as a couple slices of toast float over to the desk.

"Help yourself my dear, there is enough for the two of us I'm sure" he said as he picked a piece of toast up and bit into it watching the confusion filter across her face quickly. Not that he could blame her for being so cautious. She was the best friend to Harry Potter his sworn enemy and she was currently sitting in a study with the said best friends enemy being offered food that could be poisoned, but really wasn't. He watched amused as she slowly reached out and picked up a slice and took a tiny bite out of it. Not one for idle chit chat majority of the time he got right to the point.

"I assume that you are wondering why you are here?" He started and when he saw her hesitant nod he continued.

"The best way to go about this is, well you remind me of someone that I was really close to: Someone that was to be my wife before she died. Now the similarities are rather shocking for me but, maybe you can guess where this is going." He watched as Hermione thought for a moment.

"I could say that you would marry me, but that might to be a little akward for the both of us. Or I could be made to marry one of your many single followers." Hermione said calmly as she thought about the possible problem at hand. Lost in thought she didn't Voldemort's small smile as he watched her. Hermione truly looked like Nina when she was lost in thought. There were only a few differences between the two witches. Hermione Granger had brown hair and brown eyes when Nina had had Black hair and light purple eyes. Voldemort smiled to himself as he reached over and poured himself a cup of coffee, before leaning back and watching the young witch.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the clink of the mug being set on the table. Hermione looked up startled before quickly composing herself when there was a knock in the door.

"Enter" Voldemort drawled as he leaned back and petted Nagini. Hermione stiffened in the chair as she heard the door open and quick hurried footsteps come over to the desk. Hermione bit back a gasp when she saw Bellatrix walk up to the desk and glance over at her uninterested.

"My lord it seems we have a bit of a problem, Dumbledore is now looking for her." Bellatrix said jerking her head in Hermione's direction.

"I think he might know that we have her, my lord I don't know how but I think he does." She continued, as she watched her master. Voldemort sighed and rubbed his temples. Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting up gasping.

"How much noise did you make when you took me? My parent can sleep through anything but my little sister Tina wakes up with the slightest noise." Hermione said as she bit her lip. Bellatrix looked at Voldemort who nodded.

"We came in the back door, and the only noise that was made was someone banging their knee on the table in the kitchen. And Granger there was only two bedrooms in the house yours and your parents." Bellatrix sneered before a glare from the dark lord shut her up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My parents aren't to thrilled having another witch in the house. They keep her in one of the cupboards in the kitchen and she must have gotten out and seen you." Voldemort raised an eye brow at her questionably.

"Well I guess it's easy to say my parents aren't that big on magic or kids for that matter. I've had an older brother who 'accidently' drowned in the bathtub." Hermione stated before biting her lip again.

"How old is she?" Bellatrix asked suddenly causing Hermione to start, momentarily forgetting that Bellatrix was there.

"Tina? She's 7 currently." Hermione sighed and bit her lip again.

"_Master, the young female is distressed, perhaps something to make her feel better_?" Nagini hissed as she unwound herself from the top of the chair and curled up on the desk, watching the young human. Voldemort sighed and glared at his familiar.

"We'll get her tonight, Miss. Granger. Won't we Bellatrix?" Voldemort said calmly as if he had been thinking about it the whole time. Bellatrix nodded her eyes cold.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix said as she turned and walked from the room to get ready for the rescue later that night. Hermione looked up at Voldemort her eyes wide.

"You mean it?"

"Yes"

"And you won't hurt her?"

"Not a hair will be harmed on her head. She will be treated just as you are." Hermione smiled and nodded. Neither Voldemort nor Hermione noticed that Nagini had moved so that she was now curling up on the back of Hermione's chair. Voldemort stood and walked over to the window. Hermione reached up and touched Nagini's scales and smiled softly when she saw that the serpent allowed the contact. Voldemort turned back and watched amused as Nagini and Hermione interacted.

"I'll walk you back to your room. Would you like to come with us tonight, seeing as it is your younger sister?" Voldemort soon stood in front of the young witch waiting with an outstretched hand to her. Hermione nodded and placed her hand in his before standing up slowly unsteady to Nagini's weight on her shoulders. Voldemort tucked her arm through his and started for the door.

**Next Chapter...Hermione returns home and Rescues her little sister Tina, and Voldmort talks to his followers**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait but this chapter should make up for it, and I had to change the rating since there is now swearing and I don't plan on stopping there. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed the story and read it and I hope you like this chapter.**

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini and Voldemort.

Spells

**Thoughts**

Hermione stepped lightly afraid to jostle Nagini too much on her shoulders, as they walked through the halls of the manor.

"_Tell her not to worry Master, she will not hurt me."_ Nagini hissed to Voldemort who chuckled.

"Nagini likes you, but also wants to say you won't hurt her." He explained as they walked. Hermione looked at Nagini knowing that Voldemort would guide her down the hall back to her room. Hermione looked into Nagini's eyes and stared and the intelligent creature. Nagini hissed before bumping her head into Hermione's and turning her attention back in front of her. Hermione turned her head and involuntarily shivered, when she saw Greyback. Voldemort stared unemotionally at his first and main werewolf death eater.

"What do we have here? The Dark lord escorting the mudblood whore to her death in the dungeons?" Greyback laughed coldly and caused Hermione to move closer to Voldemort, his body half shielding her from Greyback's gaze.

"That's enough. Hermione, we are almost at your room, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I need to speak to my followers. But I will return and speak with you when I am finished." Voldemort said as he smiled down at the young witch at his side.

"Gather everyone else; there is no time to be wasted." Voldemort said coldly. Greyback started before nodding and disappearing down the hallway. Voldemort gently pulled Hermione forward and started down the hall again.

"I'll cast a strong protection spell on the door, so no one can get in, and if Nagini wishes she can stay with you when I am busy with the others." Hermione nodded and reached her free hand up and stroked Nagini's scales.

"She's welcome to stay with me if she wants. You didn't really tell me why I'm here. You changed the subject on me." Hermione said as they walked back to her room. Voldemort paused outside her room and chuckled.

"I'll tell you when I get back, now Nagini..._Will you stay here with her or?" _Voldemort asked switching into Parseltongue when he addressed Nagini. Nagini tightened her grip on Hermione slightly and turned to the witch, dismissing Tom Riddle entirely.

"I guess that settles it. She wants to stay with you. I'm willing to bet that in the room there is a book that imitates Parseltongue." Voldemort smiled as he looked at her, before warning Nagini, as he left.

"_Be good."_

Hermione chuckled as she walked into her bedroom, and shut the door, feeling the protection spell fall over the room, as Voldemort walked away. Standing just inside the door she looked around the room and sighed. There were mountains of books, but she wanted that one book that had the spell in it. Nagini slowly slid down to the floor and over to one of the stacks. Hermione followed perplexed by her actions. Nagini nodded to the books then to Hermione. Hermione sighed and picked up the first one and flipped open the cover, trying to find the spell, when a hiss from Nagini brought her attention back to the serpent.

"If I'm going to talk to you then I need to find the spell." Hermione said when Nagini rolled her eyes and flicked her tail to another book.

"It's not in this one is it?" Hermione asked. Nagini shook her head and Hermione set it aside and pulled another one down off the pile before holding it up for Nagini. Again Nagini shook her head. Hermione chuckled and placed the book on top of the other one before reaching for the next one in the pile. Nearly five minutes later Hermione and Nagini had found the book and where preparing to do the spell.

"Sempra so Parseltongue" Hermione said pointing her wand at herself. The tip of her wand glowed Slytherin green for a moment before it shot out of her wand and hit Hermione in the chest, knocking her backwards. Hermione lay sprawled on the ground shaking when a new voice can from in front of her.

"_Perhaps there should be a warning with the spell so that young female's don't hurt themselves."_ Hermione jumped at sat up quickly her head spinning.

"_My apologies, I'm Nagini, Tom Riddle's familiar. You must be the young Witch by the name of Hermione Granger."_ Hermione looked at Nagini before trying to talk to Nagini.

"_Nagini, perhaps it's better if you can me by my first name, rather than the young witch or Granger."_ Hermione said softly surprised to hear her voice come out as a hiss. Nagini slithered closer and Hermione stood Nagini in her arms. Both females: one a witch and the other a serpent sat on the bed, Nagini filling Hermione in on all the comings and goings that she had seen over the years. Hermione got comfortable knowing that she was going to be there for a while and that there would be many things that Nagini would have to clear up for her, as her tale continued.

Voldemort sighed and tapped his fingers on top of his leg as he waited for all of his Death Eaters to enter the chamber and sit. He was impatient to get back to Hermione. He knew from his young death eaters that she would not be patient for long and would soon seek him out and want answers to the questions that he left her with. Voldemort sighed as all his Death eater's sat at the table around him and waited for him to speak.

"As some of you know Hermione Granger the best friend of Harry Potter, is staying at the manor, while she is here." Voldemort stopped speaking; as the tip of his wand glowed signalling that someone was in Hermione's room without her permission and his. Voldemort sighed before glancing up at the room again to see Severus walk in, slightly late.

"Narcissia, Draco, Lucius, Severus, Bella come with me everyone one else circle the manor for any intruders and anyone escaping from us." Voldemort stood with the three Malfoys, Bellatrix and Snape and exited the hall in a fast walk. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Severus Snape asked, as they ran through the halls.

"Granger is here. And my lord what's going on now?" Bellatrix said as she sprinted after her sister and her family. Severus looked between the dark lord and Bellatrix stunned before shaking his head.

"So the old man was right, you do have her, but why are we heading to the bedrooms and not"

"She's not here as a prisoner, Severus but rather something else." Voldemort said as he appeared at the door to her room, giving Severus a pause. Turning to Lucius he mouthed' wasn't this Nina's room?' Lucius nodded before they turned their gazes to the door, in time to see Voldemort run his hand along the door and it opened at his touch. Exchanging looks they took a step forward only to be met with a wall of some sort.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked stunned that she was unable to pass through the doorway. Voldemort ignored her and advanced into the room and looked around at the damage. The windows were smashed and there were books and papers all over the floor, clothes strew about and feathers from the bed and pillows decorating the room.

"_Nagini? Where are you? Where is she?" _Voldemort asked in Parseltongue hoping to draw out his familiar. Nagini shook her scaled head she heard her master's call.

"_Hermione is...in the room my lord, but the man is one of yours, Not Greyback but the dumb ones Goyle and Crabbe."_ Nagini hissed back in response before rising off the floor and circling her body around her master's shoulders. Voldemort waved his hand and watched as the glass flew to the windows.

"Bella, Severus, Find Crabbe and Goyle. Draco get their sons. Narcissia get their wives." Voldemort ordered as he started walking towards the bathroom the see the damage, not seeing their nods but knowing that they would comply. Entering the bathroom he was floored at the amount of destruction there was.

"_She fought them, without her wand too, it was taken from her by them."_ Nagini hissed before dropping to the floor to try and find Hermione. Voldemort stiffened and walked towards the bathtub and looked inside. Simple magic to create a glass like cover, kept thousands of babies safe but to use the spell to keep someone under was cruel. Pulling out his wand he vanished the glass and lowered his arms into the water to pull a pale and shivering witch from the water, her lips slowly turning blue. Lowering to his knees he leaned her against his chest and cast a quick spell allowing her to breath. Coughing, Hermione's body jerked and quickly his arm wrapped around her to keep her from getting injured further. Hermione moaned lightly and turned her head to the side, her cheek pressed against his chest and being able to hear the subtle beatings of his heart.

"_Hermione is ok?"_ Nagini asked as she slithered over to her master and the young witch that she had bonded with.

"_Cold but yes"_ Hermione replied before feeling the person holding her move and slowly warmth enveloped her body. Warming up Hermione turned her head to see the dark lord, his one arm around her waist simply sitting there holding her. Sure she was there as what she was now deeming a guest but it was giving her an odd feeling. This was the man that she was meant to be scared of, to help kill. But here he was taking care of her, and what was worse, saving her from his own followers.

"_You don't need to say it. Come I want you to see what happens to them when they disobey and go against me."_ Voldemort said standing and pulling a very confused Hermione to her feet, his robe still around her small frame. Being this close to his it was clear that she was that much shorter than him, either that or he was on the shorter size for a man. She came to roughly his chin and without his robes he wasn't scrawny by any means. In fact he was actually well built. Hermione nodded once and went to take a step before doing an interesting combination of things. One she tripped over his robe, her legs gave out and she leaned towards him as she fell. Hitting his chest, his arms tightly around her waist Hermione mentally started beating herself up for being so clumsy. Smirking Voldemort pulled his robe off of Hermione before drying it and settling it back around his shoulders. As the heat of the robe was removed Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, now lacking a wand to dry herself off. Nagini slithered closer and settled on her master's shoulders once more before watching him as he turned his wand to the teenager and dried her clothing. Hermione looked startled over at him before nodding. Still chilled Hermione went to walk past him and find something to warm herself when she was picked up bridal style and she looked up startled at him.

"_Um I can walk you know."_

"_But you were under cold water for Merlin only knows so long and besides, I want them to see whose side I'm on. Pull the front of my robes around you to keep you warm, I can only do so much myself."_ Voldemort said as he exited the bathroom and in turn the bedroom before starting downs the hall towards the conference room. Hermione sent a mock glare up at the wizard holding her and pulled the front of his robes around her keeping the chill away. It didn't take long to reach the conference room and Hermione stiffened slightly in his arms as all eyes turned towards them upon entry.

"_Relax. They will not harm you seeing as you are with me."_ Voldemort soothed to her as he walked to his chair and sat Settling Hermione in his lap comfortably, Nagini curling around the top of his throne.

"_They just attacked me and took my wand, it's likely snapped by now and their planning on another visit to kill me in."_ Hermione resorted before taking a breath to calm herself. Narcissia moved from her spot on her knees and approached.

"My lord may I?" Narcissia asked, earning a nod from the dark lord. Hermione turned her head to look at Narcissia at the sound of her voice and watched as the woman pulled off her hood to reveal her face and pulling a vial from her dress pocket. Voldemort took it and looked it over before passing it to Hermione.

"It's safe; it will warm you from the inside and help you sleep later." Narcissia said to Hermione before moving back to the spot that she had vacated previously.

"Lower your hoods and remove the masks." Voldemort said causing the witch in his lap to stiffen and lean back into him as the remaining Malfoys lowered their hoods and masks followed by Bellatrix and Severus. Voldemort gave a hard look at the remaining six that hadn't complied yet. Voldemort pulled his wand from his robes and set in on Hermione's knee before nodding to the doors.

"_You're going to allow the others in master? Is that wise? Granted the baboons are next to brain dead but the others aren't. When they see this display they will assume that she has you under a spell."_ Nagini spoke startling Hermione and Voldemort.

"_Your like a mother hen Nagini, rest assured they will not think that."_ Voldemort said as the remaining death eaters entered the room and looked up at the bizarre sight of their master, their lord, with a mudblood in his lap.

"My lord, he's under a spell, that mudblood has curse our dark lord!"

"_Told you so"_ Nagini hissed to Voldemort as Hermione cringed back at the sudden shout and lowered her head, her hair falling over her face as a smile graced her lips at Nagini's hiss. She was clearly well informed of the death eaters.

"_Good thing there isn't any money involved, he would lose."_ Hermione said softly causing Nagini to emit a chuckle and even Voldemort relaxed and rolled his red eyes.

"Granger has not put a spell on me you coward and even if the witch did"

"My lord you surely can't mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Voldemort said coldly before setting his other hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"She is a guest of mine, and any issue with her is one with me. Nagini, the Malfoys, Bella and Severus will remain with her if I am not. Now Draco, come forward." Voldemort said before stifling a sigh.

"_I should stay, if you're planning to go back to my house I want to go with you, I can help you, I know her and she will trust me."_ Hermione said softly her voice a low but urgent hiss, as she turned her head to look at him slightly.

"My office after this, I will take you there myself afterwards and Draco will be guarding the door to where you are going. You are free to look at anything you wish but first." Voldemort raised his head from looking at Hermione and smirked.

"Accio Granger's wand" he said waving his hand lazily as Hermione's wand came flying at him and handed in his hand, his eyes cooling dangerously.

"Draco, forbidden quarters, stand guard, you are not to leave unless I arrive." Draco nodded and raised out of his bow as Nagini wrapped herself around Hermione's shoulders and Voldemort opened his robe to allow Hermione to stand and look over to Draco. Glancing back to Voldemort she was relieved almost to see his nod as she stepped towards Draco who offered his arm and escorted her from the hall.

"He's going to do something to them, the ones that tried to kill me?" Hermione asked softly to Nagini or Draco she wasn't sure. Draco as it turns out was the first to answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you Granger, yes he is, for whatever reason he likes you, anyone else he would have you watch it or participate in it. Besides your going where no one is allowed save him." Draco said flinching slightly as the first scream cut through the air. Hermione's hand tightened on his arm and he picked up his step and hurried her through the halls.

"Here we are I will be here if you need me." Draco said releasing her arm as they reached a large door, the handles serpents with emerald eyes. **'So Slytherin' **Hermione thought before opening the door enough for her to slip through and gasped. The room was huge, clearly a master suite with no expense spared to make it the best.

"_Stunning isn't it, master loves his rooms."_ Nagini hissed as she slipped from her shoulders and slid over to the bed, curling on the bedpost.

"_These are his rooms? Their so big, but why am I here?"_ Hermione asked the serpent that was quickly replacing Ginny in her life as a girl friend. Nagini gave a snake like smile and motioned for Hermione to sit on the bed.

"_It's his room it doesn't feel right for me to do"_

"_He sent you here to keep you safe, besides I can sense my master's emotions, he has had me since I was an egg and I know him better than anyone else. He has a soft spot for you. My dear girl, He has never allowed anyone in these rooms save his fiancé, Nina and she died some years ago."_ Nagini replied watching as Hermione crossed the room and sat on the bed yawning slightly.

"_Sleep my dear girl; I'll be sure to make sure you remain safe and he wakes you when he returns to you can help plan to get your sister."_ Nagini hissed softly as Hermione nodded and crawled up to the pillows and closed her eyes, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, before falling asleep.

Voldemort sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly as he walked towards his room. As he neared he spotted Draco leaning against the foot of his door, and upon hearing the dark lords footsteps looked up and quickly rose to his feet.

"My lord." Draco said bowing his head once the older man was close enough.

"Draco things went well?" Voldemort asked and when receiving a nod he motioned for Draco to go on his way.

"The next meeting is at 8 tonight, come prepared to my study." Were all the instructions that he gave before slipping into his room and closing the door. Looking around the room he spotted Nagini laying upon one of the pillows and crossed the room hoping his familiar could tell him where the young witch was, but as he neared the bed he got his answer. She was sleeping, of all places in his bed, something he was sure Nagini was capable of convincing her to do. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sat beside her and leaned against the headboard. It was the most content that he had felt since Nina had been murdered. Closing his eyes he decided to rest for a moment not to fall asleep but to rest.

A couple hours later there was a knock on his door causing him to stir and open his eyes before lowering his hand to the weight on his chest, simply thinking it was Nagini, but was startled to touch curls. Opening his eyes fully he looked down to see Hermione curled against him, her hand curled into a fist, holding his shirt and some of the blankets. Chuckling he worked his fingers under hers and tried to pry them off his shirt so he could rise and answer the door when she took his hand and rolled over off his chest but took him with her. If anyone was to look into the room from the light side of the war they would be stunned to see the dark lord leaning over the sleeping brunette witch. Many would assume that he was going to rape her but that was the last thing on his mind, but rather his mind was focused on where his hand was. Clasped to her breast she sighed and rubbed her head into the pillow before a small smile curved on her lips. Slowly he lowered his body next to hers and was amused to fell her cuddle closer to him. It had been many years since him and Nina were together and in many ways he had forgotten what it was like to simply hold someone. The knock on the door came again, more insistent this time causing him to fight an eye roll.

"Five more minutes" Hermione mumbled as she rolled over and pressed her face towards his chest, causing him to stiffen. Sure it was an honourable thought, keep the Granger girl till the end of the war then hand her back over, but it was hard. She looked so much like his beloved Nina; he doubted that he could just let her leave after. Sighing Voldemort raised himself to his elbows and stared at the door. Many knew that if there was no answer to leave him be, and yet this one didn't, it must be the one that spoke about him being cursed by the brunette witch beside him. Stirring Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see a chest in front of her eyes. Daring to look up she spotted the dark lord himself staring at the door.

"Leave Six" He said coldly before laying down more and putting a protective arm over Hermione. Hermione shivered, causing him to look down at her and give her a questioning look. Hermione looked away but her face was turned so she could look him in the eye. Nagini's words came back to her mind as she stared at him. **'**_**He has a soft spot for you'**_, Hermione blushed slightly earning a chuckle from him. Looking over at the clock he was startled to realise that it was seven thirty and neither of them had eaten anything since that late breakfast.

"Come, we should eat before we go to plan" He said pulling away from her and moving off the bed to see an amused Nagini watching. Hermione yawned and moved to the side of the bed before swinging her legs out and standing, her hair tousled and mussed. Glancing over at her Voldemort chuckled before walking over to an armoire and pulled out a brush from one of the drawers.

"Nina's?" Hermione asked softly as she accepted the brush into her hand, the look of surprise clear on his face.

"Yes, Nagini told you then"

"Only that she was your fiancée and she had passed away a while ago." Hermione said trying to pull the brush through her tangled hair.

"Sit by the chair and I'll brush it for you, are you hungry? I could call a house elf to bring something." He said moving to a chair and sitting. Hermione looked over questionably before following slowly and sitting at his feet stiffly.

"Your different. Everyone says you're going to kill me" Hermione said over her shoulder at him.

"Because of your blood status? I'm a half-blood and my issue is that how the pure-blooded society is dying, their morals and their ways are leaving since many of them are leaving the wizarding world and marring muggles, creating an impure unstable witch or wizard. You're purely from non magical parents but you have a strong hold on your magic, compared to many others that may walk the same path as you. That is my crusade. Create a strong community of witches and wizards with a strong hold on their magic." Voldemort said before touching Hermione's shoulder as he reached for the brush and brought it to her hair, before gently working the tangles out of her hair. Hermione nodded once understanding what he was trying to do; the order made it sound like he was trying to kill the entire population of half-blood's or lower off when he was simply trying to create better control with magic. Hermione sighed lightly and leaned back against his knee's allowing him to spread her hair over his knees and within minutes was able to run his fingers through it allowing the memories to wash over him.

Flashback

_Tom was brushing Nina's hair as they sat beside the fire as she read aloud to him. It was a book on mythical creatures and both of them loved the sections on the serpents._

"_Tom this is wonderful you are the only one I trust with my hair._

"_I'm glad you think so, but all I am doing is brushing it." Nina giggled and lay her head on his knee and sighed contently before resuming the chapter._

End Flashback

Startled Voldemort looked down at Hermione who was now facing him, her hand on his knee, eyes questioning.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I'm fine, you never did answer about what you wanted to eat or if you wanted anything." Voldemort said looking down at the witch staring up at him, so much like Nina yet different. Hermione looked at him confused before responding.

"Well today's Sunday and well, every Sunday at my house is Chinese food night. It's silly but." Hermione was stopped by an actually laugh from the man in front of her. Voldemort rested his one hand on her shoulder and snapped his fingers on the other.

"Yes master sir?" asked a small house elf dressed in Slytherin green colors.

"Mirda meet Hermione Granger, you will respond to her as you do me, but for dinner my indulgence if you please." Voldemort said leaning back in his chair. Mirda nodded and with a snap of her fingers was gone. Hermione looked back at Voldemort who shrugged before standing.

"Let me change, by then Mirda should be back, then once we're done eating we can plan to get your sister Tina." He said stepping around Hermione. Hermione scooted back a little before picking at the threads on her skirt.

"Do you think that maybe, I could get my things, I mean the skirts and dresses are nice, but they're not really my thing to wear and be comfortable in." Hermione said glancing up quickly before returning her eyes to the floor. Voldemort paused what he was doing before resuming to remove his shirt.

"Sure, I have no problem with that. After all you want to be comfortable" He said pulling over a simple black t-shirt and walking back over a Mirda appeared with two bags.

"Here you go master sir." Mirda said placing the two bags on the table by Hermione before turning to her.

"Hello miss, I'm all but a snap or a name call away" Mirda said before disappearing once more. Hermione stared at the spot the elf had vacated before turning to Voldemort and gasping. Two bags worth of Chinese food was being laid out and Hermione secretly couldn't be happier.

Now sitting in his office with Bella, Severus and Draco, Hermione looked at each of their faces and studied them. Draco and Snape she knew, and in her own way she trusted them but Bellatrix was something else all together.

"Granger, your sisters seven years old, and I know you want to be there but if your parents are that opposed to our kind then wouldn't it be easier to you know get rid of them?" Bella said twirling a strand on her hair around her finger.

"I know my house better than anyone, and I know where she would hide. She won't come out unless I'm there and it's not really up to me on if you kill my parents or torture them, I just want me and Tina out of there, I don't want her scarred or anything from it." Hermione said surprising everyone in the room.

"It seems them we know what we are doing. Draco you will be in charge of going with her to make sure nothing happens, Bella, Severus and I will find your parents and tie them up, then I will bring you back here with your sister and those who wish to finish it can." Voldemort said before standing and walking around his desk. Hermione nodded and stood, now dressed in jeans and a tank top, her hair up in a ponytail knowing that this could go easy or hard depending on her parents. Nodding Hermione took Severus's arm, under the guise that he; her professor had found her walking around near the school and was returning her home.

"Here goes nothing" Hermione said raising her hand to knock on the door before letting it fall to her side.

"Good luck professor" Hermione added, as they waited.

"You too, are you sure you wouldn't miss them if they were killed?" Severus Snape asked to make sure.

"Positive" Hermione answered as she saw a shadow approaching the door and it was soon swung open to reveal an older version of Hermione but with all blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm on of Miss. Granger's teachers, I found her near the school around dinner time tonight, I made sure she ate, but I thought it was best to return her home before you worried to much about her." Severus said smoothly, his eyes catching the form of a small brunette girl creeping towards the door, her large blue eyes frightened.

"Thank you, she simply ran off again though" Hermione's mother said as she gripped Hermione's arm tightly and pulled her into the house and shut the door with a sharp click and soon Severus heard the lock click into place. Frowning her walked to the side of the house and listened in at an open window.

"You ungrateful brat, you ran off and left Tina alone to take care of everything."

"It's not like you care for either one of us, you want to kill us like all the others." Hermione shot back at her mother before a resounding slap sounded.

"The Bitch" Bella muttered appearing beside Severus, Draco and Voldemort on the other side of the window. From within the house there wasn't a sound until you heard a dim chocking noise. The foursome stiffened each hoping it wasn't Hermione but their fear was realized when you heard a small voice call out.

"Mother, you're hurting her, Mimi fight back!" Tine cried out, as a thump sounded then footsteps neared the window and another slap was heard.

"Shut up demon child, you should have drowned like the others. You and your sister are alike." Deciding they had heard enough they moved to the door and Draco this time knocked the adults in the shadows.

"Madame your time is up." Draco said to the woman once the door was open and Severus cast a body bind on her as Voldemort and Bellatrix swept into the house to find Hermione on her side holding her throat, and her sister Tina kneeling beside her a red handprint on her cheek.

"Tina, come with me, we're going to leave here, and you and your sister are going to come with me." Voldemort said kneeling beside Hermione, Severus coming up behind him.

"Granger" He said tilting Hermione's head back to look at the marks on her neck and pulled out a vial.

"Drink this, it will speed up the healing on the inside and heal the outside." Severus said handing over the vial before Voldemort turned to Bellatrix who was pacing like a caged animal.

"Bella, go to where each of the girls sleep and gather their belonging, clothes, pillows, books, everything." Nodding Bella disappeared up the stairs in search of the bedrooms or other things that might be worth something to them. Voldemort shifted his attention back to Hermione as she coughed on the potion but lay back down. Tine sniffed and lay her head on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione's hand came up to stroke her younger sisters hair and Draco and Severus went to search for their father. Bella came down the stairs with a chest and a bag before wandering into the kitchen, the lights dim so many didn't notice that her hands were shaking. Draco and Severus came down the stairs their eyes blank and their faces stunned.

"He's dead already; it seems she did it before we even got here." Draco said softly as Bella came back into the room, Tina's stuff being added to the bag.

"Ready?" Draco asked Tina kneeling beside her. Tina looked at Hermione and then Draco before shaking her head.

"Honey your sisters coming with us, there's no need to worry about anything." Tine looked back over at Hermione who nodded.

"Ok" Tina said softly as she reached out to Bellatrix who gladly took her into her arms. Hermione held a hand to her throat as Voldemort picked her up. Nodding once Severus gathered up the baggage with Draco's help and they left the house, not bothering to do anything with the murdering mother.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hermione's and Tina's first day together and the possibilities of lessons in the future**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I love Chapter 3 and I hope chapter 4 lives up to expectations, mine and yours, so without anymore waiting...here it is.**

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini and Voldemort and Hermione

Spells

**Thoughts**

Hermione shifted slightly in Voldemort's arms as they appeared in the study, Bella and Tina following with Draco and Severus bringing up at the end.

"It would be best I think for each of the girls to have their own room that is unless you two want to be together."

"They came into my room and tried to kill me and I don't want anyone staying awake half the night for me." Hermione said softly before wincing.

"Mimi, would you be ok, I mean I don't want you to feel, like, you know." Tina said softly, Bellatrix still holding onto her and Hermione shook her head earning a smile from the younger witch.

"Bellatrix, would you mind watching my sister tonight, she likes you it seems and well she's still too shy to really ask you." Hermione said wincing with each word she spoke.

"I wouldn't be able to resist her charm." Bella said as she started out of the room and towards hers that she would share with the small witch in her arms. Severus shook his head before nodding to Voldemort.

"I'll take my leave then for the night my lord."

"As will I unless you need me" Draco added bowing his head.

"Go I will call you if I need you." Voldemort said before walking to his bedroom Hermione still in his arms. Hermione tapped his shoulder to get his attention to avoid speaking, when he spoke.

"You're staying with me. You don't want them back in your room, so you will stay with me. Besides I want to look at your throat." Voldemort said as they walked into the bedroom, Nagini hissing with laughter.

"Mind your business Nagini" Voldemort scolded slightly before handing Hermione the bag with her clothes it in and pointing to the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to it." He said as he vanished into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione shook her head and pulled out one of her favourite pj', a purple tank top and cute gingham purple shorts to match. The shorts were tight and the top a little small but it was still her favourite thing to wear to bed. Hermione had changed and was running the brush through her hair as she waited for Voldemort to emerge from the bathroom, when he appeared in front of her and motioned for her to tilt her head back. Rolling her eyes Hermione complied and jumped slightly as she felt a salve being applied to the bruises and sighed softly before coughing.

"Lay down, if a cold develops you're going to let Narcissia and Mirda take care of you." He said as he recapped the salve and placed it on the bedside table and allowed Hermione time to crawl into the bed before sliding between the sheets himself. Hermione made a face as the lights were turned off be said nothing to avoid hurting her throat.

The next morning Hermione woke to see that the room was empty, minus Nagini, her normal companion it seemed. Granted it was only the second day but Nagini and her were close. Hermione raised her body to her elbows and looked around the room. Nagini lifted her head and moved from the chair she had been perched on to Hermione's side.

"_He's talking to the others right now, apparently there was an issue with your previous room" _Nagini hissed to her new friend Hermione nodded and ran her fingers through her hair smoothing it as she looked over at Nagini again.

"_What makes you think that he has a soft spot for me Nagini? I mean I'm just a really smart, not so pretty, rather ugly looking mudblood. I'm nothing special"_ Hermione said admitting her version of the truth, her throat still hurting slightly.

"_That is not the case, you know, and Nagini has ways of knowing things about me. You're different than the other dimwitted and boring witches your age and it shows."_ Voldemort said entering the room and walking over to the bed causing Hermione to blush and look at the blankets over her legs. Voldemort chuckled and sat beside her. Hermione looked over at him slightly through her lashes and hair, embarrassed and shy in many ways. She was in many ways simply a teenage witch that had minor experience in the romance department and compared to her, he had years. If he wanted to do anything to her she would be powerless to stop him.

"Why don't you dress and we can share a breakfast before I show you something." Voldemort suggested before standing and walking towards his closet.

"Take your time, there's no rush in the matter and what needs to be done today" He called before he shut the doors behind him. Hermione waited a minute before walking over to where she had last seen her trunk before stopping short. It was gone.

"Um do you know where my trunk went? I can't see it" Hermione said softly looking around the room her teeth catching her lower lip and chewed on it as she looked. Voldemort opened the closet doors a look of confusion on his face.

"Repeat that please?"

"Where's my trunk? I can't find it." Hermione said eying him without a shirt. Chuckling he turned and walked back into the closet.

"Are you coming?" he asked leaning out of the close to look at Hermione, who was still biting her lip. Hermione looked up startled and followed him into the closet and peered around. One side it was clearly all of his clothing, shoes, cloaks, and other things he used. Looking over to the other side she spotted her clothing hanging on the racks and everything was set out neatly.

"Right now it's empty but I suspect that Narcissia will be taking your measurements soon and going out to buy a wardrobe for you, either you go along with it or you don't she will do it still and I think she would enjoy dressing a girl other than her sister. Between you and your little sister she'll be in heaven." Voldemort said watching Hermione ran her hands over her clothes and pull a pair of jeans with the knee's ripped out and found a plain black t-shirt. Glancing over at Him she raised an eyebrow before wandering out of the closet and heading into the shower, determined to take her time like he said. Once inside the comforts of the bathroom, Hermione looked around and was stunned at the sheer size of it. It was larger than the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts and Hermione thought that was huge. Shaking her head slightly she walked over to the shower stall and looked at the bathing supplies stunned. Bellatrix must have emptied her room entirely other than the furniture, all her stuff was there, and clearly Voldemort had set it all where he knew that she would find it. Smiling softly Hermione started the shower and started to pull off her pyjamas' when she caught sight of her throat. Thanks to the salve it was better than it could have been but it was still pretty bad. Hermione made a face at the girl in the mirror before striping and entering the shower, allowing the water to pound over her back and her head, the concept that she was in the Dark Lord's bathroom, showering and comfortable with him sinking in. Hermione gasped softly before pulling her shampoo off the shelf, now revealing in how well she got used to being in a house with Death Eaters, one of the worst watching her sister and she herself having just slept in the same bed as Voldemort the man that was trying to kill her best friend. It amazed her at how simply talking to them had put her at ease. And with Professor Snape there she didn't have to worry too much. He could tell the order where she was. But at the same time she didn't want them to know where she was. They could always make get gather information from Voldemort and his followers and they had been, other than Crabbe and Goyle, respectful and in their own way kind. Rinsing her hair out she quickly washed the rest of her body before curiosity got the best of her and she stepped out sand dried off and dressed before brushing her teeth. Once she was finished she padded back into the bedroom to see Voldemort sitting on a chair with a large book on his lap. As she neared she noticed that it wasn't a book but rather an album.

"Me and Nina." He said once Hermione reached his shoulder, pointing to a picture that had been taken at Halloween. She had been dressed as an earth imp and he was a warrior. The look of adoration that he wore as he looked at her was clear he had loved her. Hermione was about to comment when the door opened and there was a fury of small steps before Hermione fell forward against the chair.

"Hi little sister" Hermione said turning to pick up the clearly happy seven year old.

"Sorry I tried to get her to knock then wait." Bella said stepping into the room and giving Hermione's and Tina's embrace a fond look. Hermione looked over at the older witch and smiled softly at her before setting her sister down and allowing her to pull her to the couch.

"Bella? Sit with me?" Tina asked softly causing Hermione to smile.

"You like Bella Don't you?"

"Yes" Tina said nodding her head and hissing the s out longer, much to the amusement of her sister and the other two adults. Chuckling Hermione ruffled her little sister's hair gently noticing the shine and curl in it. As Tina leaned over and hugged her older sister Hermione caught a whiff of Honeysuckle. Clearly Bellatrix had either bathed Tina or kept an eye on her as she did. Grateful never the less Hermione smiled at her younger sister as she watched Bella move towards them and sat on the other side of Hermione. Tina turned and crawled in the space between them and looked around the room, simply taking everything in. Voldemort closed the album and sent it back to the shelf before Nagini spoke to him.

"_Master the lessons? The plans?"_ she reminded As Hermione tilted her head confused at what Nagini could mean. Nodding Voldemort turned to look at Hermione and Tina he spoke.

"Now I know this can be a shock to you girls but I want you Tina to start you magical education and well Hermione I want you to expand on yours. The Dark arts are your choice and I will not force them but in the mean time I want you to expand your repertoire." Voldemort said before Hermione's brow furrowed.

"What plans was Nagini speaking of?"

"Mimi you can understand the snake?" Tina asked awed by her older sibling who nodded.

"Cool!" Tine exclaimed before snuggling close to Bella and tuned out of the conversation, and content just playing with the different parts of Bellatrix's dress.

"Those plans are more as a precaution. More so you than your sister I want you to know locations that are safe and you can go to should you need help of any sort. Should you choose to go back to school then you will know who to trust and who not to."

"Crabbe and Goyle are ones not to." Hermione said earning a smirk from the wizard.

"I should have done more than I did." Voldemort said calmly as Hermione took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it.

"Ok say I don't go back to school. Who will tech me my lessons? Like professor, Snape can teach me potions and defence against the dark arts when he is here but that leaves all my other classes?" Hermione asked pointing out the issue that was troubling her.

"Well I know that Fanair knows tons about magical creatures, and Narcissia knows transfiguration and charms. I could do defence and Severus can do the potions." Bella suggested causing Hermione to look the older witch older before nodding.

"It could work. When do we get started then?" Hermione asked turning to Voldemort who was nodding.

"We start when ever you're ready, but not today, you need to get to know the building and I can start explaining the plans and safe places that you can go to after I show you something." Voldemort said as the three on them stood, Bella still holding Tina. Bella glided from the room on silent feet as Hermione got her trainers on and walked over to the dark wizard.

"Alright I'm ready to go now. Where are we headed?" Hermione asked curious only to get a shake of his head from him. Frowning Hermione took his offered arm and followed him out of the room and down the halls. As they walked Hermione watched the death eaters closely to see if they presented a threat to her, and maybe it was the fact that she was on the dark lord's arm currently, or it might have been what he had done to Crabbe and Goyle that made them regard her as another teenager in their mist. Whatever the case may be Hermione was thankful there were no hurtful remarks thrown her way. Strong as she may appear there still was a small part of her that died every time. Leading her a couple hallways away from his, well more like their shared rooms he opened the door and lead her inside. Hermione looked around the room before gasping at the portrait at the front of the room. It was the same woman from her dream a couple nights ago.

"I dreamt about her my first night here. I saw her dying." Hermione whispered, as Voldemort looked at her stunned.

"Really? Nina never set foot in that room while she was alive. She didn't see a need to. If anything, she planned on it being a nursery later, but I disagreed. It was too far from our rooms." He said as he watched Hermione walk to the portrait and turn to look at him.

"Tell me about her? Please?" Hermione asked stepping closer to the man that she had been taught to hate seeing the pain flit across his features.

It had taken a couple hours but in the end, Voldemort had filled Hermione in on everything that Nina had been and what she had loved. Even a blind person would be able to see how much Hermione and Nina had in common. Hermione leaned back and was pondering these things when Lucius Malfoy slipped into the room and bowed to the Dark Lord seated beside her.

"My lord there seems to be a matter that required your attention. Some of the death eaters are questioning your intentions with the mudblood beside you. Surely such filth should be in the dungeons." Lucius said smoothly before he was screaming in pain as the Cruciatus curse ripped through him. Knowing the effects of the curse Hermione flinched a couple times before Voldemort lowered his wand.

"I will return when that's dealt with, Nagini seems to want to stay with you on the other hand." Voldemort said standing before sweeping from the room a limping Lucius following. Hermione smiled as Nagini loving the feeling of having someone to talk to after being alone or simply talking to her younger sister for so long. Hermione allowed Nagini to curl up on her shoulders and waist the snake was so large before there was a snort. A very unlady like one at that. Hermione turned her head to see the portrait of Nina with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at her.

"So that filthy snake has taken a liking to you? Now you're trying to steal the man that is mine?" Hermione stared stunned the venomous woman in the frame.

"I'm sorry Nina, I don't want to be rude but it is you that clearly that can't grasp the fact that Nagini is my friend and that your 'man' as you put it is simply enjoying my company." Hermione said as Nagini tightened her hold on Hermione before raising her head and sending her own glare at the portrait. Neither snake, girl nor portrait noticed a figure slip into the room and sit in the darkest corner watching.

"_The woman is vile. There was never any time for Master and me with her around. She tried to hurt me many times but failed simply because of others in the rooms."_ Nagini said into Hermione's ear. Hermione's shoulder's stiffened and she levelled her gaze with the witch in the portrait before speaking.

"Why? Why hurt Nagini? She's his familiar," Hermione said her voice level and emotionless not wanting the portrait Nina to find out how outraged she was.

"The thing is filthy, always curled around him like she is with you now. Always there when I wanted to spend time with him and him alone. Then there was the loyal followers that he had. He really had no clue that I was trying to make him stop. To settle down and forget all that."

"Then what? You don't seem the type of be ok with just that." Hermione countered her voice now heavy with sarcasm. The portrait of the woman that Tom Riddle loved smirked and tossed her hair.

"Your correct child. I was going to trap him. Have a child to keep him with me and when he was immersed with the child call the Order. I was always working for them. Dumbledore put me up to it and well I agreed for a fee. Of course, it wasn't that hard once I had his affections to keep them. It was almost too easy. All that would have to be said to the Ministry was that he had threatened me with my life and I did as he said to spare myself. Sadly someone killed me before I was able to trap him the guise of marriage." Hermione shook her head allowing her hair to settle over part of her face before she pushed it off and stroked the dangerously hissing serpent wrapped around her.

"I saw you on that day, in a dream. You seemed so happy. Narcissia Malfoy and you looked close." Hermione said once she had calmed Nagini enough and the portrait glared at her with more than anger in her eyes.

"You pet that filthy animal like he does, and you no doubt croon nonsense to it too." Nina spat before taking a breath and laughing.

"Ah yes I had to trick Nicky too didn't I? I did my part well. Anyone saw how unhappy I was and they would have gone straight to him and mentioned it. I knew I was being watched, I expected it."

"She thought you were her friend!"

"Your point?" Hermione shook her head before turning and walking from the room angrily.

"What did I upset you child?" Nina called as Hermione made her way out of the chapel room and started walking only to run into GreyBack a couple hallways away.

"Watch where you're going Girl I don't fancy getting cruciatused anytime soon." He said as he righted the witch not at all bothered by the serpent that was wrapped around her. Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

"My apologies. I just started walking. Do you know how to get back to or at least in the right direction of the dark lords rooms?" Hermione asked lifting her head and looking at the werewolf and noticing the couple others behind him.

"Your going in the wrong direction, your going towards the werewolf den at the moment and the dungeons. We were heading to the main hall to leave so you can walk with us; the Dark lord is dealing with a minor problem in the conference room." Greyback said before he started walking and Hermione fell instep with him, the other two werewolves watching the pair before them. They walked in silence to the main hall just as Voldemort was exiting the conference room and eyed the foursome that was walking towards him. Hermione smiled her thanks to Greyback before moving towards Voldemort and ran a hand over Nagini's scales as she watched Greyback and the other two wolves leave. Narcissia made her way over to Voldemort and Hermione her eyes down cast as she handed a vial to him and took Hermione's hand.

"Come with me dear I want to get you sized properly for clothes. I'll be going shopping and I want to make sure I have the right sizes." Narcissia said leading the witch away to her rooms with a firm but gentle hand.

**Up Next what the order's doing and more relationship building for people.**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: So this is different from the last couple of chapters for a couple reasons but things will make sense later._

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, and Hermione

Spells

**Thoughts**

Albus Dumbledore was an old man. At least he felt like it. It had been three days since they had discovered that Hermione Granger was missing and that her mother and father were dead. Stoking his beard Albus looked over the people that had gathered in the room before returning to his thoughts. Harry Potter sat in a chair tapping his foot irritated that they were unable to do anything to help his best friend; Ron Weasley was pale in the chair beside him. No color had seeped into the others face since they had heard the news. All the other members of the order sat tense as they waited for the one man to arrive. Finally the door opened and in swept Severus Snape before going to the only empty seat and sitting. Albus cleared his throat before nodding to Severus. Sighing Severus rolled his eyes before speaking.

"He has her. I've seem her myself. Crabbe and Goyle senior tried killing her when I arrived that day, and he saved her from drowning from what I can tell. He kept her close to him and told the Death eaters she was a guest of his there. That me, Narcissia, Draco, Lucius and Bella are to be with her if he or his familiar Nagini is not with her. She's staying in the Dark Lords rooms with him and from what I've seen the snake Nagini is close with her, their always together it seems." Severus paused and held up his hand to hold back the questions as he got his bearings together again.

"Granger had a little sister Albus, I'm not sure if you were aware of that, but she does. Currently Bella is taking care of the small witch since Granger was getting a beating from her mother. The father was already dead when he arrived to take both witch's to the Dark Lords place and gather their things. I would be teaching her Potions, Greyback magical creatures, Narcissia Transfiguration and charms, Bella Defense and the Dark Lord offered her lessons in the dark arts with him. It's a simple set up at the moment but it might grow to include more of the Death eaters teaching her and her little sister." Severus said lowering his hand and allowing the questions to break forth. Many were not heard over the uproar that had his explanation caused but Severus glanced from face to face before landing on Potter's, who's was blank. There was no fury or outrage that Severus had seen on the others and he wondered what was going on behind the mask that he had put up. After a long noise filled ten minutes, it quieted once more.

"Severus, will she come back? Pass information to you?" Albus asked and Harry stiffened. Severus eyed the headmaster before shaking his head.

"Not likely. The Dark Lord is making her very comfortable. Not to mention to get time alone with her is almost impossible. The snake is usually with her and when it isn't she's with the Dark Lord himself. For me to get her alone will be like a death wish."

"Severus you must try!"

"Albus don't you get it! I could die trying this. Not to mention she's not in the dungeon and sharing rooms with the dark lord much like that spy Nina Corazo!" Severus snapped drawing silence from the table.

"She was a Spy Albus?" Remus asked finally earning a sad nod from Albus.

"No one knew but me and her. How did you find out Severus?"

"There's a portrait of her there and Granger and her had words. Nina was saying how alike Granger and the Dark Lord were when it came to the familiar, and how she hated the thing. Then she told granger the plan that she had, and eventually Granger left the room. Narcissia saw it all and gave the memory of the even to the dark lord after taking Granger to be sized for new clothes. I left right after the memory to come here. Granger was still with Narcissia." Severus said glaring at the headmaster though his hair before smirking.

"Nina Corazo was working for the order. She was trapping the dark lord with marriage and a baby before calling the order. She was going to tell the Ministry that she had been threatened and that Dumbledore was paying her a fee to stay close to him. What do you think was going to happen you old coot when everyone found out? Those who hate you hate you even more. Granger was told this but from what Narcissia saw she was angry at it. Do you want everyone to turn on you? Because that's how it's going to work." Severus said before standing and walking to the door.

"Severus, we need you."

"No what you need is someone to be your puppet. that's not going to be me Albus. I'm done spying for you." Severus said before gliding from the room and disappearing into the night.

"You seem like a smart girl. I wish Draco could find a girl like you. You would do well in keeping him grounded and from going to far in one direction." Narcissia said as she measured Hermione's waist. Ever since they entered the room, the woman had been doing nothing but talking nonstop and measuring the teen's body. Hermione was more than confused and turned her head to Nagini who looked at her before answering the unspoken question.

"She's is upset." Hermione nodded before sighing as the last of the measurements were made.

"Finally" Hermione said sitting down for the first time in a half an hour before looking at the blonde haired witch. Maybe once, she was a beauty to many but now her looks had taken on years of abuse and treatment from her husband that she couldn't get away from. Hermione brushed her hair form her eyes before offering a smile to the witch as she pulled a book towards her.

"I never knew how much work went into getting a new wardrobe." Hermione said earning a laugh from the older woman.

"It's not that hard really dear, more of a lot of choices and time if you do it right." Hermione glanced at the book that Narcissia handed her before opening it to the first page that displayed the most beautiful looking short grey dress and jacket that matched. Hermione wasn't a big dress girl but that particular one took her breath away. Narcissia chuckled before tapping the page and allowing the dress to rise up and become a 3-D image.

"Like it?"

"Love it, even the color." Hermione breathed as Narcissia marked down the dress name and color on a sheet of parchment drawing Hermione out of her daze. Hermione watched as Narcissia wrote before realizing what the other woman was doing.

"I'm alright with what I have really."

"Nonsense. I haven't had a girl to dress since well I grew out of dolls." Narcissia said before flipping the pages in the book to b beautiful knee length dress that had a corset top and a simple beautiful skirt. Hermione smiled and nodded her head before looking at the dress in the book. It was all black, making it look like a mourning dress. Narcissia looked at Hermione before jolting down a couple colors for the bodice corset before turning to the long dresses.

"I remember you weren't fond of the dresses so I'm going with what I think that you'll like." Narcissia said before stopping on black dress with silver accents on the bust and waist, and the backside of the dress had a slit what contained a contrasting fabric. Hermione practically purred at the dress and Narcissia dutifully wrote it down. Another Dress was added to the list before they turned to tops. Here she let Hermione show her what she liked and marked it down accordingly before doing the same with pants and skirts. Hermione smiled and leaned back as Narcissia turned to the last page in the book showing accessories. Hermione groaned and fell back in her chair earning another laugh from the other witch.

"Alright I get the point. I'll get the other witches in store to help with that and shoes for you." Narcissia said as Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I mean thank you." Hermione said causing the two of them to laugh.

They were both talking and joking around when Lucius walked into the room an hour or so later with a look on anger on his face. Ignoring both women, he stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door causing Narcissia to flinch. Hermione frowned before standing and hugging the other.

"Thank you for everything Nicky. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said before she gathered up Nagini and made her way back the rooms that she shared with the Dark lord. On the way she spotting Draco holding his wrist but he simply nodded to her before continuing on his way. Hermione paused in her way before shaking her head and continuing to the bedroom wanting to go to bed. She had spent most of the day sitting but she still was tired. Entering the room silently, Hermione padded over to the bed allowing Nagini to come off her shoulders before she gathered up her pajamas and a clean pair of underwear before making her way to the bathroom and peered in. Shaking her head Hermione placed her clothes on the counter before making her way to the bathtub and tapped the Dark Wizard on the arm.

"Voldemort?" Nothing

"My lord?" Hermione tried but got nothing.

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione said getting a stir from the man asleep in the water. Lifting his head and blinking he looked at Hermione startled before taking note of the cold temperature of the water. Hermione chuckled before stepping back.

"I'll be outside" Hermione said as she gathered up her stuff before entering the bedroom again.

"_Master asleep in the water again?" _Nagini asked lifting her head slightly earning a laugh from Hermione.

"_He does that often?"_ Hermione got a nod for her question as she set her clothes down and crawled onto the bed and hugged one of the decorative pillows to her chest. After a couple minutes, he emerged from the bathroom rubbing a hand over his face before he dropped into the bed heavily.

"have a bad day?" Hermione asked looking at him as he nodded.

"Well worse than bad." He said after a moment before turning his head to Hermione and looking at her with his red eyes.

"I stopped you from showering so you go. I'll tell Nagini my problems." Voldemort said earning a glare from the witch.

"Well I'm here, you can tell me." Voldemort sighed and fixed a couple pillows behind his head to get comfortable before speaking.

"Well you remember that Narcissia came up to me and gave me a vial correct?" Hermione nodded, as she got comfortable on the bed.

"Well it contained the argument that you had with Nina, Narcissia had slipped into the room to make sure you were ok and was going to make herself known when she noticed the argument. She remained in the shadows to see what happened and she brought me the memory before taking you with her." Voldemort said turning his head to the side to see her properly.

"So that's why she was upset. Well we went through everything she had to make a wardrobe for me before we spent the rest of the time talking and laughing. She had just finished a story about her and Bella at Hogwarts when Lucius slipped into the room all pissed off." Hermione said as a light dawned in Voldemort's eyes.

"He was upset but I think for another reason. After viewing the memory, I showed it to a select few before going to question Nina's portrait about everything. She added that she had been sleeping with Lucius to everything else and I had been questioning him earlier in the afternoon. I made him go and do guard duty in the dungeons as a punishment for the time being."

"Draco was holding his wrist. It looked broken or close to it when I passed him. He was heading in the other direction when I was coming here. I'm not sure what happened he didn't stop to talk." Voldemort shook his head.

"Lucius might have been hurting him. Try speaking with him tomorrow, he might tell you more than he tells me." Voldemort said before yawning.

"Go and shower then get some sleep. Tomorrow I will be burning Nina's portrait if you would like to watch." Voldemort said as he got up, got comfortable under the covers, and closed his eyes.

"Sure" Hermione said before getting her clothes, vanishing into the bathroom, getting into the shower, and showering. Ten minutes after entering the bathroom, she emerged and padded over to the bed before getting in with a yawn of her own.

"Night" Hermione said softly to the man in the bed beside her before sleep claimed the both of them.

A massive bang that shook the room, causing Hermione to sit up with a start and a soft scream, as the lights in the room blazed to life. Hermione shielded her eyes for a moment before she lowered her hand and started stunned as Voldemort strode across the room and brought down a bar to block the doors before turning to her.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked softly as the older wizard made his way to her and took her hands in his.

"The Order is attacking us. There's a door to my study over there. Take your things and go there with Nagini. Draco, Severus, or even Narcissia will meet you there. Tina and Bella are already at the other place or Bella entrusted Tina to another to get her there. You're going to a safe house until things are settled here." Hermione paled before pulling her hands from him.

"No. I know them; they'll stop if I talk to them."

"They'll take you with them and tell you that they can't help you get Tina. That she's as good as dead to you now. No you made it clear you wanted your sister with you and I will keep you together, Go and let me deal with them." Voldemort said sternly causing Hermione to nod slowly. Making sure, she wasn't going to change her mind Voldemort moved away and let her get out of bed. Acting on instinct, she took the top most blanket and transfigured it into a robe to cover herself before waving her wand and summoning her things and shrinking them to fit in the pocket. Glancing at the dark wizard, she watched him nod before she allowed Nagini to slide onto her shoulders before running to the door and entering his study. Glancing around her, she waved her wand and transfigured a chair into a box before sending all the books into the box shrinking them as they went. Once that was done she shrunk the box and slipped it into her pocket as the door admitted Draco holding a limp figure with him.

"Granger hurry, the portkey will activate in a couple minutes. I wasn't going to leave him laying there in the hall." Draco gasped, as Hermione ran to him and linked her arm through his, before slipping her other around the males waist to keep him upright.

"_It's the potions man, but as a child like you,"_ Nagini hissed before the portkey activated with an uncomfortable tug on the navel. Hermione shook her head to try to clear it as they appeared in the front hall of an old home that smelled of fresh baking. Hermione shook her head as Nagini slipped from her shoulders and tasted the air a couple times.

"Do you know who this is?" Hermione asked Draco who shook his head. Hermione tilted the teens head back and gasped. It was a teenage Professor Snape.

"Severus?" Draco gasped before looking at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip before turning to Nagini.

"_Are there rooms here? For everyone?"_ Hermione asked in Parseltongue. Draco glanced at her surprised before watching Nagini regardless of not knowing what had been said.

"_Yesss, there are rooms. Come I will show you where to put the two of them, then I will show you to Master's rooms so you can try to sleep."_ Nagini hissed back before starting to slither away. Pulling up her wand Hermione turned the lamps on before turning to Draco.

"Not a word to anyone got it? Moreover, Nagini is going to show us to rooms that you two can stay in, the others will be here soon I hope." Hermione said getting a nod from Draco as they followed the snake up the stairs to the upper floors before Hermione was able to leave them before heading off to the Master rooms.

"_They are Master's rooms from when he was younger but they are his just the same."_ Nagini said as she entered the rooms with Hermione behind her. Hermione sighed at the comforting sight of the Slytherin colors draped about the room before sending the stuff from her pockets to the corner of the room back at their normal size. Crawling onto the bed Hermione gathered the pillows close before returning the robe back to a blanket and wrapping it around herself.

Hermione woke from her doze as the bed shifted and the pillow in her arms was pulled away. Allowing her eyes to flutter open, Hermione was greeted with the sight of Voldemort, there looking no worse for wear unless you counted the dark circles under his eyes. Startling the man Hermione wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. A light chuckle broke her from him.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be joining you in a minute." Hermione nodded and slipped her arms off before getting under the blankets and laying her head on the pillow. Sure enough a couple minutes later the bed tipped once more as the Dark Lord climbed in and got comfortable.

"Goodnight Hermione" He said softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

Albus Dumbledore kicked over a piece of wood and looked around the room that had once housed the dark lord and Hermione Granger. They had come so close to yet again fail. Harry Potter leaned against the wall watching the man he considered a grandfather before shaking his head. There were problems with how the old man saw things. Voldemort was stronger and smarter than the older wizard gave credit for but Harry knew better. Turning from the room, he made his way down the halls to where he had seen his potions master be hit with a potion that revered his aging. Harry managed to clean it up but not before it affected the man to a teenager.

Huffing Harry strode into the room that the potions master had exited before walking to the desk and pocketed the papers and everything else that was of value. Somehow, he would get it back to him. Turing to leave the room he spotted a piece of paper sticking out of the covers on the bed. Making his way over slowly Harry pulled it out and stared at the name printed on the front of the envelope. It was for him. In all the years he had know the other there had never been anything for him other than notes on detention. Harry pocketed the note before moving to take a portkey back to headquarters. Maybe in the morning he would open the letter and see what was written for him that is if he was alone.

**Up Next Harry opens the letter and Severus finds out he's a teen. Hermione finds out what happened at the manor the night before**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So hope you've like the last few chapters, and nothing belongs to me. I love to wish it but it is sadly not the case._

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, and Hermione

**Spells**

Things were bad indeed. They hadn't managed to catch the Dark Lord Voldemort nor had they been able to get Hermione Granger and a rabid Greyback had led a charge to stop anyone from being killed. There had been a couple narrow escapes but no real injuries. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Dumbledore speak about how the next raid would be better, since they had the portrait of Nina with them. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the speech.

"Voldemort isn't stupid. If she had portraits anywhere else then they would take them down if they know anything. And seeing as Snape knew that Nina was a spy then Voldemort does to" Harry said logically earning nods from Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley. They had dived off to the side when Greyback had lead the charge against them not wanting to get involved.

Harry your not thinking rationally. Clearly the kidnapping of Miss. Granger has upset you but we need to work for the greater good."

"The greater good for who?" Harry shot back as he stood, his chair falling back against the floor with a bang before silence greeted him. Scowling in a way that he would have made Severus Snape proud he turned and left the room.

"Harry!"

"Piss off" Harry said as Ron followed him out and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, think it over. Dumbledore is right. We can still get Hermione and Nina's going to be a real big help on getting the location right. We need to trust him." Harry turned his emerald eyes to the blue ones of his best friend. Without Hermione he was left wondering what he had really saw in the red head. He wasn't bright in many things and was really only there to make Harry feel better about his poor marks and make fun of others when Hermione was busy. Without Hermione to talk to and ask for help Harry was left wondering many different things, many of which was related to the Wizarding world that he didn't know about. Harry sighed before shaking his head.

"I think I just need to be alone right now Ron, let the others know will you?" Ron nodded and Harry offered him a smile before spotting Remus and Bill behind Ron.

"Harry before you go off on your own, can you talk for a minute with me and Bill? We just want to well get your opinion on something since you're not going to be there when we bring it up to everyone else." Remus asked, Bill looking nervous behind him.

"Sure"

"We agree with everything you said Harry, and we know that Dumbledore is hiding things. There's something going on here that's larger than all of us and Dumbledore wants it hushed up. Hermione won't come back if she's smart, and well we saw what happened with Severus, Ron was the one to throw it at him." Remus said as Bill nodded. Harry sat thinking it over before he stood and started to pace.

"As far as we know just us." Bill said this time in response to Harry's unspoken question. Harry scowled as he sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So everyone can't be trusted at this point," Harry said as the other two nodded in agreement. Frowning Harry nodded before running a hand through his hair and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the cloak he had worn the night before. "_The letter_" Harry remembered as he pulled it out and read it. Remus and Bill watched as a smile tugged at Harry's lips before he looked up at them.

"Get your stuff, all of it and come back here. I have an idea." Harry said causing Remus and Bill to look at one another confused but left the room intent on returning with their things. Bill arrived first to see Harry placing his trunk into his pocket and fastening the cloak about his neck. Remus slipped in behind before harry closed the door and cast a silencing charm.

"I got this letter when I went through Snape's room last night, and well this explains things. It may sound strange to you but we should grab Luna Lovegood before I activate the portkey."

"Harry if you got the portkey for Snape's room then it can lead us straight to Voldemort." Bill said causing Harry to level his eyes with him.

"I'm tired of being followed around, being asked if we're any closer to defeating Voldemort. I want to see what he has planned. Maybe I'll switch sides. Anything at this point would be better for me." Harry admitted looking only at Bill but the pain was there. Bill sighed before nodding.

"Let's do side-long apparition there and get her. We'll activate the portkey from somewhere we think is safe." Remus said linking his arm through Harry's who linked with Bill.

"To Luna's"

Severus Snape woke up from his slumber with a groan. The room looked nothing like the one he had before. Blinking his eyes Severus swung his legs off the bed and looked down at them his eyes wondering. Most morning's there was no issue with his morning wood, more easily ignored but now it was begging for attention. Standing Severus made his way to the mirror as the attack from the night before flashed through his mind. All he remembered was a red head throwing a vial at him, which exploded. His body had felt weird after it had hit him and Severus prayed that it wasn't a damaging potion that he had been hit with. Looking up in the mirror Severus gasped and grasped the chair that was by it to stay on his feet.

He was a teenager. Of all the fates that could have befallen him, he had to become a teenager once more. As if his teenage years hadn't been terrible enough he was now back in that time where he lusted after everything that walked and was made fun off because he was a scrawny kid. Huffing Severus stood straight and looked at himself better. He was still the height he would stay at, at least he had that, and his jaw line was defined. Above that, his lips that had been thin before were now more pronounced, almost begging to be kissed. Drawing his eyes upwards, he was met with his dark blue eyes that often were mistaken for obsidian. Finally, his eyes settled on his hair. At least now, he had a chance. If he thought about it maybe, he could find love, and keep it.

Liking this plan Severus locked the door to his room before returning to the bed and took his hard penis that was craving attention from his pants. Nearly moaning as his hand came in contact with it he stroked it up and down slowly. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this. When he had been a teenager, he hadn't done it at school, not wanting to have the others catch him, and he had never been able to do it before at home. His father Tobias had been a tyrant and never allowed him a moment of privacy growing up.

Gasping lightly Severus sped up the tempo this time letting a groan escape his lips as his head went back and his hips bucked slightly. He wanted more, but doing it himself, he was unable to. Slowly in search of what he needed, he lowered his hand to his asshole and ran his finger around it, enticing shivers all over his body. Pushing the first digit into himself Severus gasped and his eyes opened as he came. Letting his penis empty he slipped his finger out and pulled his shirt off before the pants followed. He needed a shower then he was going to talk to the Dark Lord.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes in time to see Mirda set an envelope on the table addressed to her. Hermione sat up fast the events from the night before running like a rouge train before she looked around. Mirda let out a small shriek as she fell back onto the floor at Hermione's movements.

"Mirda are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione asked as she pushed the blankets off her legs and touched them to the floor before shivering and drawing them back up.

"It's alright missus. Mirda was just leaving a letter for the missus when she woke up. The master told me to give the letter to you." The small house elf said earning a fond look from the witch.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she took the letter and opened it.

"Can Mirda get missus breakfast?" The small elf offered as a smile tugged at Hermione's lips.

"That would be nice, thank you. Something light please?" Hermione asked as Mirda nodded.

"Right away missus." Mirda said before disappearing. Hermione returned to the letter and chuckled lightly before settling herself against the pillows. It was nice to be here, wherever here was. It was warm other than the floor, and safe. There were people here that were looking after her and among them; there was her little sister. Hermione yawned and summoned her brush before running it through her hair and braiding it off to the side. Mirda popped back into the room and handed Hermione her tray.

"There you go missus. A light breakfast of toast and eggs with a couple sausages, there is also some orange juice for you too missus." Mirda said as Hermione smiled at her.

"Thank you Mirda. Do you want me to call you when I'm finished?" Hermione asked and getting a nod from her.

"Alright then. I'll call you once I'm done." Mirda smiled at Hermione before disappearing with a pop, leaving Hermione alone with her breakfast. Hermione started eating every now and looking up to see if Nagini or Voldemort would enter the room. She was bored and wanted to speak to someone. Not to long after thinking she would go crazy with no one to talk to there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Hermione called and it opened to reveal a haggard looking Draco.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Draco asked softly standing just inside the door. Hermione chuckled and transfigured one of the pillows to a chair before motioning to it.

"Sure, come and sit. I was going to come looking for you later." Hermione said as she took another bite of her eggs, absently wondering if there was a keep warm charm on the food.

"Well I wanted to apologize for last night. When you saw me in the hall of the other place, I would have stopped but I wanted to get to Severus's before it was worse."

"Your father broke your wrist." Hermione stated causing the blonde to lower his head and nod in shame.

"Draco you saw what happened at my house. My mother did it to me all the time because I as a witch. Your father is clearly doing it for a different reason." Hermione said causing Draco to look up at her.

"Really?" Draco asked wanting it to be true desperately. Hermione nodded her head and touched his hand. Draco offered her a smile before relaxing in the chair.

"I'm more worried about my mother. I mean last night I was on guard duty with him and well she was alone with him all night. Sometimes I just wish that there would be someone to take care of her, someone better. I wouldn't care who, as long as she was happy and safe." Draco said as Hermione handed him a slice of toast. Draco accepted it and nibbled on the edges as Hermione spoke.

"Well, I would have to agree. I saw the way that she was acting the other night. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I had a younger sibling once, or would have. Father made her miscarriage. He said he didn't want another heir, and girls were stupid." Draco said as he remembered.

"Maybe your mom will get with someone else and you'll get a little sibling then" Hermione said pleased to see a smile tug at the males lips lightly.

"Maybe." Draco said before brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Draco. Can you tell me what happened last night? I was left in my room while it happened then left when you arrived; I saw nothing other than the bedroom and study before coming here." Draco was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I was just leaving Severus; we had been talking after he finished my wrist when there was the first sign of danger. We grabbed our wands and I ran out first to see if I could head off anyone from getting to you and the dark lord. I saw Potter but he wasn't casting any spells but rather moving to look for you. I saw Lupin and one of the other Weasley's, the one with the scar on his face before I heard the growls of the werewolves. I jumped off to the side to keep out of the way but I lost track of Potter so I started after where I think he could have gone. I saw Potter duck into a closet and shut the door just past Severus's room. I saw well Severus on the ground before I picked him up and ran to get you. I saw mother grab Tina and they left together, and Bella was fighting with the Weaselette and Weasel. I just ran to find you. However, after you can here last night, and I had Severus in bed I went down to the main hall to wait for everyone. Mother came with your sister not to long after we got here and took her to my aunt's room. As far as I know, my mum stayed there overnight. Everyone started coming in twos and three's before Greyback, my aunt and the dark lord arrived. They were the last. I let them know what I had seen and what happened to Severus before going to bed." Draco said as Hermione set the tray aside.

"Midra" Hermione called before biting her lip. A small pop was heard as Mirda appeared and took the tray. Disappearing with another pop Hermione focused on Draco again.

"Thank you for telling me. Go and find your mum, I'll get dressed and try to figure my way around here." Hermione said smiling at the other gratefully. Draco nodded before standing.

"I'll let them know you're awake if I see them. I'm just as lost as you are here so I'm not going to be much of a help." Draco said as he walked to the door amused. Hermione shook her head and waved at the blonde as he slipped thorough the door and was gone.

Hermione played with the ends of her hair as she wondered how to set it. In reality she was stalling going out of the room so she didn't get lost. Hermione sighed and simply used a drying charm on her hair before she swept it up into a ponytail. Satisfied with the way it looked Hermione exited the bathroom and re entered the bedroom. Seeing no sign of Nagini or the dark lord Hermione picked up her wand and walked out of the room into the main halls. Starting down she decided to explore and if she ran into anyone, she would ask him or her to take her to the dark lord. As she walked the hallway grew colder and darker causing Hermione to think she was headed towards the dungeons. Hearing shuffling ahead Hermione strained her ears before muttering a quiet Lumos. Seeing no one before her Hermione turned and ended up face to chest with Greyback.

"Let me guess I was headed towards the den again?" Hermione said as she took a step back, and to her surprise, the werewolf laughed.

"Yes. If I didn't know better you were trying to find it," He said causing Hermione to shrug her shoulders.

"I was trying to look around, or at least find Nagini or the dark lord." Hermione said as the werewolf eyed her over. She had been dressed practically. An old sweater, jeans and trainers.

"Walk with me. We need to make you a map or something to make sure you don't get lost."

"I have a patronus." Hermione said back earning a chuckle from the other.

"You'll be fun to teach."

"So you heard about it?"

"Yeah. I don't mind it, I've been around so many different creatures it's not even funny." Greyback said as they walked before Hermione spoke up.

"Hagrid taught it at school, he loved the dangerous things." Hermione said as they exited the colder halls and entered warmer ones.

"It's been years since I've looked at a book so I'll have to get Narcissia to get me one when she's out shopping. The lessons will be loosely based on what the book contains, and well we can go with what you want to know more or less." Greyback said running his longer nails through his hair.

"Sounds fun." Hermione said as Nagini slithered out of a doorway and hissed at her. Hermione turned her head and allowed the serpent up onto her shoulders before she caught up with Greyback again.

"Master will be pleased to see you Hermione, he was worried." Nagini hissed to her friend as they walked. Hermione smiled and touched her fingers to Nagini's head before they stopped before a door.

"The dark lord is behind it with someone at the moment; enter at your own peril." Greyback said causing Hermione to laugh.

"I'll take that in good faith then. Thank you."

"Your welcome" Greyback said before he turned and made his way back in the direction of the dens. Hermione touched her fingers to the other female and entered the room.

"Professor." Hermione said as she noted the black hair in the chair as she drew closer.

"Please don't call me that. I'm a bloody teen not an adult anymore." Severus said much to the amusement of the man behind the desk.

"Alright then Severus" Hermione said with emphasis on his first name. Chuckling the Dark lord looked between Severus and Hermione.

"No comment, I can't get you to stop." Severus said before slouching in his chair. Hermione chuckled.

"Draco filled me in with what he knew, when he stopped by the room this morning" Hermione said as she leaned forward and spotted the papers on his desk.

"I didn't think he would find you on his own."

"He did, we had a nice little chat. Therefore, what did happen? Draco saw you on the floor Severus and he didn't see what you were doing." Hermione said looking at each male in turn, as she spoke to him. They looked at each other before Severus spoke.

"All I can remember is a red head throwing the vial at me that contained the potion, after that nothing." Severus said.

"Well Draco saw Harry slip into the closet by your room right before he picked you up and there was nothing on you. My guess is that Harry cleaned it up before continuing. Draco said it looked like Harry was looking, not fighting." Hermione said before both her and Severus turned their head to the dark lord as he spoke.

"I didn't see him either; I was in combat with Dumbledore. I thought I did out of the corner of my eye sending a stunner at the old man but it could have been another." The dark lord admitted before Severus coughed.

"Well I made up a letter not to long ago, should anything happen and the order attack the letter would reveal it self to Potter. I tweaked it the other night; I think Potter's no longer loyal to Dumbledore."

"I'm not." Came Harry's voice from behind them

**Up Next ~ what happens when everyone meets?**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: So hope you've like the last few chapters, and nothing belongs to me. I love to wish it but it is sadly not the case._

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione and Harry

**Spells**

Hermione whipped around to look at her best friend before narrowing her eyes.

"Prove it" Hermione said at the same time as the dark lord.

"I hate blood pops and I'm tired of being the golden boy to the world. I want to have a family of my own that isn't shared." Harry said to Hermione before leveling his eyes with the dark lord.

"_And I bet you're surprised to see me Tom."_ Harry hissed with a trace of a smirk on his lips.

"Not only you but your friends, an introduction maybe?" the dark lord said leaning back in his throne, Nagini turning her head to watch what was going on from Hermione's chair.

"Well it's more for your benefit than anyone else's but Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley and Luna Lovegood." Harry said as the dark lord nodded. Hermione stood and waved to the all before making her way behind the desk and took blank piece of parchment off the desk before transfiguring it into a chair and sitting Nagini still wrapped around her. They eyed her confusion before returning their gaze to Severus and the dark lord.

"Sit, and Severus you will be staying." The dark lord said causing a half-risen Severus to still before slumping back into the chair.

"Yes milord" Severus said as Hermione smacked the dark lord's arm lightly causing him to look at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Now let's talk."

Harry stretched his arms over his head, as there was a timid knock at the door followed by a firmer one.

"Tina and Bella I think" Hermione said for the first time in a good twenty minutes content to sit and listen to the others speak around her. Surprisingly Luna had some good points as well and added every now and then to the conversation.

"Enter" the dark lord said as the door opened and in came a small girl with chocolate shaving curls, followed by a large and clearly uncomfortable male.

"Greyback, you met my little sister Tina then?" Hermione asked from her spot a smile gracing her lips as her sister looked up and waved before it turned into a frown as her sister turned to the werewolf and held her hands out to him asking to be picked up.

"Tina?" Hermione asked as the dark lord set a hand on her arm and gently asked her to remain sitting. Hermione looked over at him before Nagini leaned forward and wrapped herself around the teen's shoulders and tugged her back. Hermione bit her lip as Greyback picked the seven-year-old up before making his way over to the desk.

"I guess our first lesson will be with werewolves." Greyback said lightly as he neared before leveling his gaze with the dark lord.

"I see, it's uncommon nowadays right?" The dark lord Voldemort said, as a light flicked on inside the girls head.

"Mate, The true mating thing that happens. There are so few cases of it that there is no actual name for it." Hermione said as Greyback nodded slowly.

"So Hermione's younger sister is your mate then?" Remus said his tone civil causing the older wolf to turn to him and narrow his eyes before he relaxed.

"Yes she is cub. There's a certain energy you see around them and you're simply drawn to them. She's seven and I'm in my forties….and yet here I am. If she had been older married I still would have, nothing would have stopped me." Greyback said solemnly.

"If they are married there is a law that steps in. If you wish to fight for the woman with the other man and you win then she is yours. You loose you likely dead. However, if you do win you have to adopt any children that they may have and raise them as your own. How it works with a werewolf, I have no idea. I'm only part one, not a full one." Bill volunteered, allowing Greyback's eyes to travel from Remus to Bill.

"It should still stand cub. If it means that much to you, I can make it a full transformation, rather than the qualities that you possess." Greyback said before Tina spoke up.

"Mimi, the scary man with the white hair went to Bella and he had the pretty lady that is Bella's sister with them. He kicked me out." Tina said pouting as Greyback growled.

"Lucius threw her out of the room alright before locking the door. I can't get in, but taking care of Tina was a better way than breaking down the door." Greyback said as Hermione paled.

"Lucius broke Draco's wrist, My lord and now god only knows what he'll do to Bella and Nicky." Hermione said as Voldemort stood.

"Your right, this needs to stop." Voldemort said before Hermione stood and drew her wand at the same time Severus, Harry, Bill and Remus did. Looking them over he nodded before the six of them, seven if you included Nagini left the room together only to come almost face to face with a very pale and bleeding Draco.

"He, He left his post in the dungeons milord. I tried to stop him but he, he did this." Draco stuttered as Hermione stepped forward and started healing the cuts on his pale skin. Draco sank to the floor close to the wall with Hermione's help before she turned to Severus.

"Severus. Your still the best at potions I'm positive of it. Go and get what you need. Draco needs it and I have a feeling Bella and Nicky will too." Severus nodded not at all put out by being ordered about by Hermione before running off in the direction of his room.

"I noticed the more to talk the more distracted Lucius can get, especially when you're talking about something you're not meant to know about." Harry said earning a recognized nod from Voldemort.

"The manor responds to my commands above all, but he won't go down without a fight." Voldemort warned the others before Harry turned to Luna.

"Luna, stay with Draco Malfoy and keep him distracted. Should Lucius come this way then someone is at least here to help." Harry said causing Luna to give him a dreamy nod.

"Sure Harry." Before she settled herself on the floor next to Draco and the others started towards the room.

Harry, Bill and Remus stood on one side; Hermione, Voldemort on the other before the door opened, and Narcissia Malfoy staggered out, her dress torn and bloody. Remus stepped forward and took her into his arms before pulling her off to the side before Bella was thrown like a rag doll onto the floor, her black curly hair matted to her head with blood. Bill leaned over and pulled her towards him just missing the spell that was aimed at him. Hermione nodded to Harry who shot a spell into the room before Hermione tossed in a spell designed to set a person robes on fire. Lucius cam running out of the room screaming as Voldemort raised his wand and cast the crusiatus curse at the blonde wizard. Hitting the ground screaming the blonde tried rolling away from the pain only to have Remus set his foot down on the others chest holding him there, as Bill stood and settled his foot on the other side. They held him down for the duration of the spell before Hermione tapped Voldemort's arm and pointed to the other death eaters staring.

"Take him to the dungeons and keep him there. Strip him of his wand and all clothing and jewelry. No one is to speak to him." Voldemort ordered as the nearest jumped into action and picked up the shaking mess that had been Lucius. Remus picked up Narcissia's shaking form and Bill picked up Bella's pale bloody one as they made their way back to Voldemort's office.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair as she sat on the bed Nagini beside her seeing that Voldemort was in the dungeons trying to get answers from Lucius. There were a million thoughts flying through her head now but none of them made any sense.

"_Maybe you should take a shower, or maybe a bath, Hermione."_ Nagini suggested feeling the frustration coming off her friend. Hermione nodded before making her way to the bathroom and started filling the tub. A bath sounded wonderful.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair before he summoned his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door before him. From within there was a sigh followed by a chair scrapping back before a pair of light footfalls came towards the door.

Severus opened the door running his own hand through his hair before stopping short at the sight of Harry.

"Can I help you?" He asked confused as to why the golden boy was standing before him. Harry held up a large muggle envelope.

"Your things. They were on your desk and around your room at the other place. Some of them looked pretty important so I gathered them up and wanted to make sure they got back into your hands again." Harry said as he handed the envelope over to Severus their hands brushing causing a fusion of color to spread over his cheeks. Severus blinked a couple times at the odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach at the touch before a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you. I had been working on these for a while." Severus said idly wondering if the Harry was all right. Harry gained control of the blush that had reined over his face before ran his hand through his hair again.

"Do you want to come in or something? I was just trying to organize some of the things I had." Severus said as Harry nodded shyly.

"If your not to busy" Harry said as Severus stepped back allowing Harry to enter his room.

Hermione closed her eyes as she relaxed among the bubbles and hot water. It was soothing to the young witch who was soon yawning as she settled her hand head above the water, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Up Next ~it's couple time and what is the order doing? Is everything as it appears?**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star, Harry Potter will never belong to me *sob*_

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione and Harry

**Spells**

Greyback held Tina in his arms as they sat in the same room as his cub Bill Weasley as Bella lay on the bed.

"You feel it don't you cub, the pull towards her? Like her magic is calling you to her?" Greyback asked as Bill turned his eyes towards the man that half-assed turned him.

"Yes and stop calling me cub" Bill said coldly glaring at him hating him for causing him to live in a half state.

"You are my cub in werewolf terms. If it hadn't been for someone stopping me, it would have been a full transformation. I hate leaving a cub with only part of their identity." Greyback said before he leaned back against the chair and Tina shifted and started playing with his hair. Bill continued glaring at the other man before his gaze softened.

"What you said before. Would you actually change me fully? As it is, it drives me insane when a full moon rolls around. I don't sleep anymore, I eat my meat raw," Bill said running his hand through his long red hair tugging it out of his ponytail and let it fall about his face loosely.

"I will. I'll let you know close to the next full moon so you're ready." Fenrir Greyback said before falling silent.

"But if you're feeling the pull towards her then I'll leave you before she wakes up and spend sometime with the little one here." Greyback said rising to his feet Tina's arms now around his neck.

"Thank you Greyback"

"Call me Fenrir, cub" Fenrir said earning a nod from Bill before he left the room, and made his way down to the den.

Fenrir slowed in his steps the closer he got to the den. He wasn't sure how the other wolves would accept the little witch in their mist but he wanted her close. After seeing Lucius throw her out of the room his instincts had taken over and he didn't want her out of his sight, at least for a little while longer.

Tina had no objections to being with him, she was terrified that Lucius was going to come back and hurt her or Bella but she had a feeling that the red haired man was going to keep Bella safe, just like Fenrir was going to keep her safe. Tina ran her fingers though Fenrir's hair before looking around at all the other males in the room.

"Your safe here little one." Fenrir said gently.

"Alpha is that Grangers little sister? The one that LeStrange is watching?" one of the wolves that had been with him on a raid the day before asked from his spot on one of the many threadbare couch's.

"What does Alpha mean?" Tina asked as she looked up at Fenrir and all the other wolves raised an eyebrow.

"It's like a leader like the dark lord." Fenrir explained as he set Tina on her feet and she frowned.

"You mean the man that kinda looks like a snake that saved my sister and me from our mother?" Tina asked her question innocently phrased in a way that it made sense to her, but it caused a flare of anger to run through the older wolf.

"What do you mean by that little one?" Fenrir asked as they walked and settled themselves on one of the other couches.

"Well Mimi and i, my nickname for my sister Hermione, live with our mom. Our real dad died before I was born, then we got a step dad. He was nice, he took us out shopping and taught Mimi how to drive a car and stuff like that. But our mom she didn't really like him being nice to us, especially when Mimi found out she was a witch. And when I started doing strange things like Mimi did I gots in trouble too. She only used to hit me and not feed me for a couple days but Mimi got hits a lot and she had to steal food. Sometimes Mom would take Mimi out of the room and have her meet friends of hers and Mimi would come back crying. Then Mimi went missing for a day then she comes back with the person that gots turned into her age and the one with the white hair the one like Mimi not the big mean one with long hair. Bella and the snake face man were with them and Mom was choking Mimi but they saved her." Tina said her speech slipping every now and then before she yawned lightly and rubbed her eyes. Fenrir wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to curl up next to him. One of the other werewolves brought over a blanket and Fenrir's wand and a vial. Pulling the memory from his head, he settled it into the vial before corking it and pocketing his rarely used wand. Handing the vial over he nodded to the wolf.

"Take this to the dark lord. He must see this."

"Yes Alpha"

Narcissia shifted stiffly trying not to call attention to herself and failing.

"Need a couple more pillows?" Remus asked as he turned from the fire and made his way across the room to her side. She was in better shape than her sister Bellatrix was but he was still worried about her. The pain was likely dreadful and he knew from the small amounts that her mask had cracked she was in pain.

"I'm fine, really. You should go and catch up with the others." Narcissia said used to her husband leaving her to deal on her own.

"Bill Weasley is sitting with your sister; Luna Lovegood is with your son, Harry said something about needing to talk to Severus, and Hermione is in her room. Fenrir has Tina with him too. So there's no one to talk to." Remus said sitting on the edge and moving a couple of the pillows around to make her more comfortable. Narcissia flushed at all the attention he was giving her. Lucius never even in the early days had given her this much attention and she loved it.

"You don't have to do this you know." Narcissia said earning a small smile from the werewolf beside her.

"What do you know of my kind?" he asked as he gathered a couple more pillows and settled them around her, causing another crack in her mask.

"You mean the rare and elusive gentleman that would never lay a hand on his wife in anger? Nothing." Narcissia said causing Remus to blush lightly.

"No I meant werewolves."

"Whoops, my mistake, but nothing above basic knowledge." Narcissia admitted before looking at the man before her. He looked tired and worn out, but he still was attractive. Narcissia tucked a strand of her blonde hair back wanting to let it out, so it hung over her shoulders like it had when she was a little girl and it was forbidden.

"Fenrir mated with Tina, a True mate. He would do anything for her, and since she's so little, there might have to be a de-aging potion given to him eventually. But when we find that person he said we're drawn to them in every way." Remus said as he fiddled with the blankets now causing Narcissia to grasp his hands in hers to still them. Remus looked up at Narcissia before moving closer to her causing her breath to hitch. Taking it as a good sign Remus moved closer still and slipped an arm behind her. Narcissia closer her eyes as he brought her closer to his chest enjoying the warm and security that he gave her before she opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Remus. Remus moved his hands, brought them to her hair, and slowly removed the pins letting it fall over her shoulders in a blonde waterfall. Narcissia raised a hand to stop him when he gently touched his mouth to hers, and her world exploded in color.

Severus thought himself a logical and reasonable. He didn't participate in the normal actions that a normal teenagers did. He didn't date and he only once had a crush on someone who happened to be the mother of the boy currently running his fingers over his chest. He was logical, how he hadn't been able to see this coming was bewildering but then again he never took Harry Potter the type to go for another male, let alone a male that his father had tormented and bullied through school and his mother had been best friends to. Severus tried to catch the other boy's hands trying to keep his thoughts clean. How they got in this position after talking about everyday things baffled him to no end. What brought this on he wondered.

"Potter, Harry this needs to stop" Severus said shocked almost with how breathless his voice was.

"No" Harry said simply as he pushed him back causing Severus to fall onto his unmade bed from that morning. Seconds later he was staring at Harry potter as he sat straddling him. Severus bucked his hips against the teen before he realized that might not have been a good idea. Feeling Harry grind his hips and arse into Severus's rapidly growing erection he let out a soft moan as the other smirked.

"See you don't want me to stop." Harry said as he leaned forward and Severus turned his head to avoid looking at him. Taking advantage of the situation Harry bit down gently on the soft flesh on Severus's neck causing a strangled gasp to come from the man turned teen under him. Harry remembered memories in the pensieve that lead him to believe that Severus Snape wasn't a physical fighter. All that was holding him down was Harry's simple wait on the teen's hips. Nipping lightly before licking Severus's neck Harry felt Severus's hands come between their chest and he pushed Harry away. Harry moved back allowing Severus to calm his racing heart the best he could.

"That was uncalled for. Anyone can walk in and see you do this"

"You like it Severus. Don't lie." Harry countered staring at a flushed cheeked Severus under him.

"Get off of me." He ordered coldly watching a brief stab of hurt cross the teen hero's eyes. Nevertheless, Harry got off him before he turned and walked to the door.

"I thought that you may have wanted someone to care for you, in a way that they care for you. I guess I was wrong." Harry said simply as Severus went up onto his elbows and watched the son of his childhood enemy exit his room. It took a couple minutes for Severus to realize what had been said to him, but when he did the color that was in his face drained away.

"Merlin help me, he likes me"

"You know if your not careful Nargles will land in your ears and "

"Lovegood there are no such things as Nargles." Draco interrupted Luna wanting her to stop. His body ached and he was sure he was going to get in so much trouble later. He had let his father get away with it and he had likely taken all his anger that he hadn't taken out on Draco on both his mother and aunt. Luna looked at Draco sadly before crossing the room to him and rapped the blanket that was lying on the foot of the bed across him.

"Fine, Draco then try and get some sleep. You look like you need it." Luna said in her normal dreamy tone, as she walked over to the couch and sat, drawing her knees up to her chest. Draco opened his mouth a couple times at a loss at what to say to her. He wanted to sleep so much, maybe when he woke up he would talk to her.

Bellatrix LeStrange woke back into the land of the living in her own bed; her head no longer was feeling like it being crushed. Glancing about her, she was stunned to see the flaming red hair that was a trademark to the Weasley's in her room, the head resting on the bed. Turning her head away, she was pleased to see her house elf Besta moving about the room. It felt nice to know that someone other than her elf cared about her. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep. The next time she woke, she would try speaking to the Weasley.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" Molly Weasley shrieked so loud she no doubt was waking the dead. Dumbledore was pleased for casting the noise-lessening spell around him so he didn't hear her as loud as she normally would be.

"Molly Like I said it appears that Harry, Remus and Bill walked to the Lovegood's and got Luna before disappearing to an unknown location.

"You didn't watch Harry, Bill or Remus close enough! They all walked out. Moreover what about Hermione? You promised me her if I pretended to be her and potter's friend! That and access to their vaults." Ron growled from the far end of the table as Ginny nodded her head.

"You vowed to make me Lady Potter if I dealt with the frizzy haired know it all and Harry Bloody Potter being best friends! And this is where I am, you telling me all our plans could fail!" Ginny said hotly her blue eyes blazing.

"You said Remus wouldn't be able to resist me after Sirius died. He would need comfort instead; he vanished for almost a month then came back and started making plans with Bill Weasley. Fleur was trying to get Bill to propose to her and I was trying to get Remus to realize I was 'interested' in him." Tonks said hotly her hair vivid pink as Fleur nodded her head from beside Tonks.

"We didn't think that Bill would leave like that Fleur but he will be back. Your charms outweigh anyone else. Ginny I can give you a love potion for Harry when he returns. It's a strong one and it will keep him interested in you long enough to do what you need to. Remember you must get pregnant to trap him into marriage. Ronald you will have to pay close attention to the meetings when it involves charging Voldemort's lair. You will need to get Miss. Granger to see you as a hero." Albus said touching his fingers together and wondering just how much more he would have to endure. Voldemort needed to be defeated, just as Grindewald had. HE would be a hero, the mentor of the Boy-who–lived. He could retire, and live out the rest of his life with young teenage naked woman on a private island. It was a pleasant dream that he had been keeping under wraps for the last few years

Lord Voldemort stood in the corner of the room watching as his once favorite death eater started to stir. When Crabbe and Goyle senior were questioned, they had admitted to being told by Lucius that 'he' the dark lord wanted the Mudblood killed. Clenching his hand around his wand, he thought of the reaction that he had had when he saw the witch in his arms. It made sense now. His wife was terrified of him, his son was next to broken and he had tried to kill the one witch that he had wanted to try to change for Nina. Nina was a long time ago though; he no longer held any feelings for her other than hatred.

"Crusio" he said lazily as Lucius turned his head towards him, and an evil smile twisted its way onto his face as he screamed and twisted about on the floor. Removing the spell, he let the man try to get his bearings back before striking him with another round of it. This he wouldn't tire of, not for a while.

Making his way out of the dungeons, he moved silently like a shadow. At times, he missed his companion and familiar Nagini but he knew that Hermione had found a friend in the serpent.

"My lord?" a Werewolf asked as they stepped out of the shadows by his office causing the dark Lord to look expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Fenrir asked me to give this memory to you. We all; heard it in the den. It has to do with the little one and her sister." The wolf said as he handed the vial over. Nodding and waving him away Voldemort entered his study and sat at his desk. The walls had been bare not to long ago were now filled with the tomes that he had lovingly collected over the years and after a morning conversation with Nagini he knew that he had Hermione Granger to thank for having his books with him. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he pulled his pensieve towards him, poured the memory in, and landed in the den. Making a face at the second hand quality, he made note to replace what was down there with new things before listening to the younger witch's story. His face draining of whatever color he had he pulled himself out of the memory roughly and sat in his chair moodily.

"_Nagini my friend, it seems that our new friend was being prostituted out by her mother. What do you think is the best matter of action?"_ he asked as he saw the familiar head of his companion slip into the room.

"_Talk to the girl, let her know that she has no reason to think you would do that o her Master. She already trusts you, but this will make it unshakable."_ Nagini hissed back as she reached the chair before curling her body upon his lap.

"_What about getting her a couple familiars of her own?" _

"_She had a cat Master named Crookshanks that she misses very much Master and maybe a friend from in the vault? What are you going to do about her vaults? The man Dumbledore can get into her's, potter's and the potions man."_ Nagini pointed out as Voldemort leaned his head back and thought. Nagini had brought up a valid point, a couple of them actually. He would bring up the matters to her in the morning but for now, he wanted to go to bed and sleep. Standing and watching Nagini slither off in search of dinner he entered his bedroom intent on seeing Hermione asleep in bed. Frowning when he didn't see her he had his way into the bathroom and chuckled at the sight. With her arms on the edge of the tub and her head resting on them, she looked so innocent. Walking closer he saw that the ends of her hair ere wet. Dipping a hand him the water he shuddered at the cold temperature.

"Hermione" Hermione stirred once before remaining asleep. Smirking her vanished the water and dressed her in her cloths on the counter before picking her up and carrying her into bed. Changing he joined her, and soon joined her in slumber.

**Up Next ~A visit to Gringotts and a pet shop and an apology?**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star, Harry Potter will never belong to me *sob*_

_On that one~ sorry for the wait on this chapter….My muse is being fleeting on everything at the moment from role-playing to writing._

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione and Harry

**Spells**

Hermione woke the next morning in bed, cuddling up to Voldemort's chest with no idea on how she got there. Shifting slightly she glanced up to see him still fast asleep. As she moved to put some space between the two of them, he shifted and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Good morning." He said his voice gruff and laced with sleep.

"Morning." Hermione said back before trying to wiggle away from him again only to have him tighten his grip.

"You know I was comfortable until you started moving right?" He countered opening a red snakelike eye and looking at her. Hermione smiled shyly up at him before trying to move back farther.

"No" she said innocently before she let out a small 'eep' as she was pulled back to his chest. Huffing at the unfairness of it all she crossed her arms over her chest the best she could. Highly amused by the girl that was trapped against his chest he loosened his hold on her enough that she fell into him.

"You can't get enough of me either" He countered smiling at the flushed cheeks of the witch that had been sleeping in his bed.

"That wasn't fair," Hermione, countered crossing her arms properly this time. Looking down at her, he started to laugh. At her puzzled glance, he managed to right himself, at the best he could before speaking.

"You looked like a spoiled child." He said earning an outraged face from Hermione. Still snickering he sat up pulling her with him.

"I'll drop it this time, but you did look like it." He said causing Hermione to frown and slump backwards. Still holding her, he touched his finger to her cheek.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out today. You know, bank, pet stores, lunch make a trip out of a few errands?" He asked as Hermione pondered it.

"Neither one of us can go like this. I mean the order would be all over us before we even stepped foot into the bank." Hermione pointed out.

"Glamour's my dear." Hermione thought about it for a moment more before nodding slowly.

"I guess I'm up for it." Hermione said before offering him a small smile in hopes of making peace.

"Can we eat breakfast first? I have a feeling that Nicky will want to do the clothing stores today." Hermione said as Voldemort walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Remus or whatever his name is that likes her can go with her." He said before closing the door and starting his shower as Hermione rolled her eyes, stood, before making her way to the closet and pulling out a nice black skirt, and pulled a cute green shirt out before getting dressed. Once she was dressed, she braided her hair and made her way to the bed to sit as the bathroom door opened and Voldemort strolled out a towel around his hips. Raising an eyebrow at her choice of clothing, he entered the closet and dressed. Emerging he walked over to Hermione dressed in clean black pants and a coal colored sweater. Hermione was sipping her tea as he neared and motioned her hand to what Mirda brought.

"I just asked her to bring your normal breakfast. I must say I thought it was going to contain a couple spiders." Hermione teased earning a deep-bellied laugh.

"Fair enough" He said before sitting and eating in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, more pleasant than anything else was. Glancing at the clock, he summoned his cloak and settled it over his shoulders before summoning one of Hermione's. Standing and holding it out Hermione stood and allowed him to drape the cloak over her.

"Now for the glamour's," He said as he raised her wand and waved it over her, changing her mid back honey colored hair to waist length strawberry blonde, her chocolate eyes to baby blue and subtle changes to her facial structure. Hermione blinked her eyes a couple times before turning to him and watching him cast his own glamour's. His baldhead went to a stunning chocolate brown, and his red eyes turned blue to match her's. Lifting an eyebrow at her, he offered her a smirk, which she returned. Making their way to the front doors, they moved quickly and quietly, wanting to get out of the place.

Hermione breathed in a deep breath at the fresh air and Voldemort felt a twinge of something in his chest. He knew keeping her in the house wasn't the best thing to do but he hadn't known that she wanted to go outside.

"So what am I going to be calling you on this outing? And you call me?" Hermione asked as they walked to the appiration point.

"My given name if you wish." He said knowing that she knew it, and a moment later, it was confirmed as she nodded.

"All right then Tom. Call me Jean, it's my middle name, I'm not fond of it but it will have to do." Hermione said offering him a smile. Making sure, he had her arm he turned on his heel without warning and they landed in Diagon Ally a moment later.

"That was mean Tom" Hermione whined pouting slightly earning another laugh.

"I never said I would play fair Jean," He countered as they started towards Gringotts. Hermione kept their arms linked and every so often rested her head against his arm as they walked. To anyone they appeared to be a couple out simply out for an afternoon. Feeling Hermione stiffen beside him as they entered the doors he made his way to a free goblin and spoke to them in a low voice before they were motioned to follow him. Making sure Hermione was still on his arm he started after the goblin and entered an office where one sat observing them.

"I heard that you would like to speak to me sir. My name is Babrateen."

"Yes I did. I know you goblins are smart, so I have no doubt that you can see through the glamour's." Voldemort said as he and Hermione sat on the couch before them. Babrateen smiled.

"There are charms on the door to alert anyone of glamour's and who they really are. Mr. Riddle. Same goes with your companion Miss. Granger." Babrateen said leaning back again as Hermione relaxed.

"Then I must speak quickly for I don't wish to take much of your time. My vaults are secure I know this, but Albus Dumbledore has rights to Hermione Granger's, Harry Potter's and due to an accident now Severus Snape's vaults. I want them to be secure. Anything that had been removed returned and so forth. I have letter's here from them that they consent to me doing this for them." Voldemort said leaning back and linking his fingers to look at Babrateen. Looking thoughtful Babrateen read over the letters before nodding.

"I shall do that at once. Would you like me to escort you to your vaults to gather what you would like before leaving?" Babrateen offered looking at Voldemort who nodded. Taking Hermione's hand, Voldemort, Babrateen and her made their way to the carts before getting in and taking off in a maze of twists and turns to get to Voldemort's Vault. After Babrateen unlocked the vault Voldemort stepped in still holding Hermione's hand before leading her to a section, stepped behind her, and nudged her forward.

"There is every kind of breed of snake there. Pick one for yourself." He said softly as Hermione stepped forward and looked over the eggs. There was every kind of breed, that much was true, and there were both males and females. Hermione bit her lip before stopping below a shelf and pointing up to the top.

"Tom, what's the one near the top? The one that is black with Emerald spots on it?" Hermione asked as Voldemort looked up and read the faint print slowly.

"The card say's it a crossbreed between a basilisk and a boa constrictor, like Nagini." He said before looking at Hermione. The sight was endearing. She was biting her lower lip, and her fingers were laced together, her glamoured blue eyes pleading.

"Please may I have that one?" Hermione asked softly, not that she needed to, as she watched him reach up and grasp the egg lightly before pulling it down and handing it to her. Hermione smiled broadly and slipped the egg into a pocket in her cloak before hugging him.

"Thank you" Hermione said more than happy. It was rare that she had received presents and she loved it every time she did. He hadn't tried to hurt her, in fact he had made sure she was well taken care of. Everything about him was pointing to the direction that she could trust him. Taking Hermione's hand, again Voldemort lead her out of the vault after grabbing enough money and soon they were standing in the bright sunshine of the ally once more. There were still a couple hours of shopping to do.

Draco walked the corridors of the manor wondering where in the world Luna Lovegood could be. When he had gotten up this morning, she wasn't in the room and no matter where he looked; he was unable to find her. It was more than aggravating. Maybe it was what she had said the night before but something about her made him want to apologize.

Running a hand through his hair, he paused outside the door he knew that Harry Potter was occupying. He knew Luna maybe he knew where he could find her, or maybe he could even help him. Knocking on the door, Draco couldn't resist rocking back and forth, as he waited. Holding his breath, he was relived to see Harry answer the door.

"Whose feelings do you want to hurt this time? Mine or do you want another go at Luna?" Harry said coldly as he looked him over. He had been woken up by Luna early that morning, not that he had slept much due to what had happened with Severus the night before, but it bothered him that it was Draco at his door not Severus.

"I was actually looking for her. I wanted to apologize for last night. May I?" Draco asked as he spotted Luna drift past the door before pausing and coming towards him.

"I'll be alright Harry; we'll be in the hall. It there are any issues you taught me some pretty good hexes." Luna said he head bowed as she stepped out and Harry closed the door gently. Luna brought he gaze up to Draco and Draco felt his already pale face, pale further. He had made her cry. True that over the years he had made a fair number of girls cry, but he never liked the feeling that remained with him. Opening his mouth a couple times as he stared at her he frowned before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I was being stupid. I was in pain and I was scared. I do stupid things when I'm like that." Draco said before looking away. After a moment of silence, Draco dared to move his eyes over to her where she of all things was shaking with laughter.

"Sometimes we forget the power of words have on people. I mean I could say that with your good looks you could get any girl, but your personality scares them off." Luna said in her typical fashion the laughter dying from her voice. Draco stiffened before realizing that she was right.

"Luna. I don't know who I am. I never got the chance to find out. I don't know where to start."

"Then I'll help you" Luna said offering Draco a dreamy smile as they started walking away.

Jean aka Hermione and Tom aka Voldemort were walking down the street when they passed Eyelops Emporium. Knowing that he didn't have an owl and that it was actually fun to spoil someone he lead her inside.

"I don't have an owl and you're more than welcome to get one too." He said as they let their eyes adjust to the non-existent lighting. Hermione bit her lip and Voldemort touched her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"She never let me buy anything for her. Beside's an owl is useful." Voldemort said before removing his fingers from her cheek and looking at all the owls in the room. Hermione paused a moment before making her way over to some of the other owls and looked them over. She loved them and often wished for one before that was true, but to get one from Voldemort along with her own serpent friend was another thing. Hermione browsed the shelves thinking about what he had said about Nina, how she never let him buy her things. Biting her lip Hermione stopped outside a beautiful black owl with grey markings on their wings.

"Spotted Shadow I see Miss. Loyal breed she is, silent too. Very affectionate, but Shadow doesn't take to many people you'll be lucky if she'll let you touch her." The clerk said as Voldemort appeared at Hermione's shoulder.

"May I?" Hermione asked as she motioned to Shadow's cage. Earning a nod, she opened it and offered Shadow her arm. Shadow leaned forward inspection her arm before hopping out of the cage and onto Hermione's arm before lifting off and flying in a circle and landing on her shoulder much to the clerk's amazement.

"Shadow never does that." He remarked as Tom handed him the clerk the appropriate money. Taking them both he went to the register and put the money in as Hermione and Voldemort exited the shop and walked back onto the street.

"Do you want to eat lunch here?" Tom asked motioning to a cute little café that blended in with the rest of the stores.

"Sure" Hermione said as they walked in and sat near the front of the shop, Shadow now back in her cage, Voldemort setting the cage at his feet. Hermione eyed the cage and amused Voldemort answered her unasked question.

"Vestion" Hermione jumped slightly before relaxing in her chair. This was an innocent lunch with him; there were no death eaters, no problems really pressing, and no threats. An innocent threat free, relaxing lunch, nothing more.

Making small talk as they waited they played twenty questions with each other and the both found out surprising things. That Hermione's favourite color was green, and she had wanted to be a Slytherin. That Voldemort had almost been adopted as a child but it had failed, and how he hadn't meant to kill Myrtle. When the food they ordered arrived Voldemort had offered Hermione a bite of his, and Hermione had retaliated with one of her own. Laughing and joking they exited the café after their lunch Shadow and Vestion in hand, before making their way to the apparition point. More relaxed with each other and knowing each other better it was almost automatic for Hermione to lean on his arm as they appirated back to the manor and made their way back to their room, small smiles on their lips.

As they made their way to their room, they passed Luna, Draco, Remus, and Narcissia. From in Bellatrix's room there was shouting and a very amused Bill was standing outside with giggling Tina.

"They're arguing." Tina said, causing the returning pair to laugh amused. Everything had been fine when they were gone.

**Up Next ~ Harry and Severus fight, and the egg hatches. And maybe a father-son bonding session?**

**_Torry-Riddle_**

**_Slytherin until the end._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star, Harry Potter will never belong to me *sob*_

_On that note, ~ sorry for the wait on this chapter, .My muse is being fleeting on everything now from role-playing to writing._

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione, Noca and Harry

**Spells**

Draco and Luna had made up. That was a good thing he supposed, at least if Draco liked her. Harry sighed and turned onto his side his eyes falling to the picture frame on the bedside table. It was the only picture of his mother that he had. One where no one else was in the frame with her, and for that it was special to him. Sitting up and running a hand through his already messy hair he watched as his mum spun and laughed in the frame before it replayed. His mother in a constant state of happiness, something that he hoped that she had. A small smile came to his face as he watched before a knock at the door Setting the portrait down he stood and made his way across the insanely clean room to the door and opened it to see Severus standing there. Raising his eyebrow at the male on the other side of the door he waited to see what he wanted. When no words were forth coming, he scowled and crossed his arms across his bare chest and stared at him.

"I don't have all day Severus," Harry drawled calmly hoping that Severus was there to explain why he had done that last night. Sure Harry could understand it a little bit but he still felt rejected by the other wizard. He had know he was gay ever since forth year, and Hermione had figured it out not to long after he did. She had supported him in everything and if being with Voldemort made her happy then he was all for it. He knew bits and pieces of her past as she did of his and yet they still understood each other perfectly. Severus scowled and stepped past Harry into the room before looking around with his dark eyes before turning to Harry who had shut the door and settled his hands on his hips.

"You had no right last night." Severus said and he could have sworn that Harry's eyes filled with pain briefly, before it disappeared.

"Oh? You seemed to like what I did to you." Harry countered irritated that the one that he happened to have feelings for was being so stubborn.

"You need to get over this crush that you have on me. I'm not ever going to be in a relationship so you better let that ship sail." Severus said before pausing when he saw the picture of lily on the bedside table.

"What if it wasn't a crush Severus? What if I actually like you because I've gotten to know you? What if this crush as you call it, had been there for more than a month, how about a couple years?" Harry asked watching as Severus picked up the frame and looked at it. He didn't see the others shaking hands or his scared expression. Masking it Severus turned to Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"Then I say it's a love potion or something. Get over it." He said, as Harry took a couple steps forward.

"Severus it isn't. It was you that actually helped me find out who I really was." Harry said as Severus rounded and threw the frame at Harry's head only to have the other duck and freeze as the frame hit the floor once before falling into the fireplace, the lit fireplace. Harry let out a strangled cry and raced to the fireplace and ignoring the flames stuck his hands in to pull out the blackening frame and the burning picture. Smothering the flames franticly, Harry gazed at the ruined picture as the tears he had been holding in seeped out. There was no way it could be fixed now.

Severus stiffened and looked over to Harry stunned that the other was actually crying. He hated it when others cried in front of him. Yet here was the cause of it, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Get out." Harry said coldly standing his back still to Severus.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," Severus said as Harry rounding on him now his eyes blazing with unshed tears.

"I said get out. Clearly your not here for the reason I wanted you to be, and you destroyed the only picture I had of my mother on her own. So if you will kindly leave me to wallow in my self pity, loathing, and my broken heart then I would appreciate it." Harry said causing Severus to back up a step before taking another glance at the tortured boy and running from the room. Harry sank to the floor, wrapped his arms around his legs, and sobbed. For the picture or his broken heart, he wasn't sure.

Hermione and Voldemort were passing by one of the rooms as Severus came running out and running towards where they both knew that his were. Hermione and Voldemort paused before Hermione made her way to the door and pushed it open the rest of the way to see Harry on the floor sobbing. Frowning as she thought of what could have happened; her good mood started slipping away quickly. Voldemort slipped past her and touched Harry' arm causing the teen to look up at the pair before fresh tears fell from his eyes. Wrapping his arm around the teen's waist, he pulled him to his feet and together they made their way to his study, Hermione following them and opening the door for them. Once Harry was seated in one of the chairs Hermione pulled the egg from her cloak pocket and set in on the table before moving around the table and touching Harry's arm and pulling the photo from his hand.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked stunned as she looked at the ruined photo that she knew to be Lily.

"We argued. He saw the picture and threw it into the fire. That after I basically told him." Harry said Voldemort frowning not following or understanding like Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him before looking to Voldemort.

"Harry's known he was gay since he was fourteen. I'm the only one that knows really, and for the last few years Harry's had a crush on Severus." Hermione said as a light of understanding dawned in Voldemort's eyes. Hermione looked between Harry and Voldemort before grabbing the book that Voldemort had on snakes and their breeds, motioned to Nagini and gathered up her egg. Making her way out of the room with Nagini left both Voldemort and Harry together.

"It's a stupid reason to be upset isn't it?" Harry said as Voldemort sat in the chair beside him and shook his head slowly as he thought.

"No it isn't. I mean if I was to confess to having more than platonic feeling to your best friend she would likely either kill me or walk away."

"You've only known her for a couple days." Harry pointed out causing Voldemort to chuckle.

"True, but in that time I have gotten to know her the same way that you know her" Voldemort said earning a nod from Harry. The pair sat in silence for a moment before Voldemort leaned forward and picked up the ruined portrait.

"It was the only one I had of my mother." Harry said, as Voldemort looked it over. After a moment, Voldemort set it down, drew his wand, and waved it over the burnt photo. Harry leaned forward and looked at it in awe as it repaired and started moving again. Satisfied Voldemort pocketed his want and handed Harry the portrait, before getting an armful of happy teen.

"Thank you." He said before running from the room to put it back in its frame and make an unbreakable charm on it. Making his way into his bedroom he was met with a smiling Hermione as she read the book.

"I'm proud of you," She said and more than anything, he wanted her to realize that he wasn't the same man many feared.

It had been a couple of days. A couple of long boring nothing to do type of days. There was rain beating on the windowpane, no fights in the manor or things to clean. The vast majority of the time Hermione spent her time with Voldemort and Harry in the study, Nagini a constant companion. The three parseltongue's had many a conversation together that centered around one or the others pasts. They had each shared something and Hermione had managed to disappear at all the right moments to allow Harry and Voldemort to grow closer. The night before Voldemort had admitted to Hermione that he though of Harry as a son. Hermione thought that he should share that thought with Harry but Voldemort was still resisting the idea. Hermione spent time with her basilisk/boa egg trying to see if they would hatch, and she was growing more excited by the day, as there was more and more movement from the egg.

Currently Hermione was resting on the bed that her and Voldemort shared as she pained her toenails Slytherin green much to the amusement of the older wizard. He enjoyed the time it was just the two of them, and they often had the most interesting of conversations during that time. Now they were talking about the rights of the magical creatures in their world and how things could be different for them.

"Well Fenrir did it to himself but his actions caused a panic. Now everyone thinks or almost everyone thinks that all werewolves will act like that when they don't have Wolfsbane shoved down their throat. We saw Bill the other night on his first night. He was calm and reasonable, same with Remus. Why they judge and how is totally unfair." Hermione said as she capped her nail polish, leaned back against the pillows, and looked over at Voldemort as he sat in the chair next to the bed watching her.

"Well that is true but then again we never had the right people advocating it. No one is willing to spend time with any of the breeds we deem dangerous. Moreover, if someone is sent in they are used as a sacrifice." Voldemort said calmly. Hermione sighed and bit her lip thinking of ways it could change, her eyes resting on the egg at the foot of the bed. Breaking into a smile, she flopped forward and touched her hand to Voldemort's knee.

"What about you? If you will the war, what will you do? Make it equal rights across the board? Show others you're not as heartless as they believe?" Hermione asked causing the dark wizard to lower his eyes to her and nod slowly.

"I always wanted to do that but at the same time I know that I'm going up against so many that disagree with what I'll be proposing." He said slowly as Hermione sighed and lay her head down.

"I can see the issues already." She admitted, as there was a crack in the eggs shell. Rolling and sitting up she looked at the egg breathless with excitement as even Voldemort leaned forward to catch a look. He still remembered what it was like when he watched Nagini hatch from her egg. Hermione held her breath as she watched the egg crack and break open revealing a small black serpent with emerald markings.

_"Noca"_ Hermione hissed to the small snake already able to tell it was a male.

_"Mistress"_ Noca hissed back as he made his way out of the egg and onto Hermione's arm, getting her scent and imprinting it into his memory. He slicked his tongue out to Voldemort and Nagini who was nearby before slithering higher up onto Hermione's arm.

_"We're friends, Nagini and I," _Voldemort said watching the small snake amused with its protective instincts over Hermione already. Nodding his head Noca curled himself around Hermione's neck like a chocker and fell asleep, worn out from his hatching.

"He's beautiful," Hermione said as she felt Noca's body relax on her neck. Voldemort nodded in agreement, moved onto the bed beside her, and tugged on a curl that had fallen in front of her face. Over the last few days, Hermione had gotten close and spent some time with Narcissia and Bellatrix, and had been given a couple make up spells, one of them making her hair lose the frizz and fall in loose chocolate shavings. Hermione turned her head in Voldemort's direction, got an amused look from him before they settled back onto the bed, and started back on their topic of choice.

Bill was used to arguing, he was one of the eldest it was true in his family with a score of younger siblings but arguing with a stubborn and defensive woman that didn't want to trust him was the worse. Sure there had been fights with Ginerva his sister and his mother but Bellatrix was the worse by far.

"No you don't get it. You aren't allowed here. I won't let you. Beside's I'm old enough to be your mother!" Bella said frustrated with the way this argument was going. This was the third day they were arguing on this topic and at the same time she was mad at him she wanted to spend more time with him. She had watched him when he had turned into a werewolf for the first time and for once in her life; she wondered how a werewolf's fur felt.

"Who cares if you're old enough to be? You don't look it. Beside I only want you. You can't make me be with another. I'd die" Bill said softly causing Bella to pause long enough for Bill to cross the room to her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I saw the scars. Both the old and the new. I'm not like that Bella. I won't hurt you to make you listen. You're a strong independent woman and I would never stand in the way of that. Please you have to believe me when I say this. You're the one for me no matter what's happened in the past to either on of us." Bill said hoping to through to her for finally. Stunned Bella let herself relax into his arms before finally managing to whisper out a single word.

"Promise?"

"I promise you," Bill confirmed.

Harry had been staring at the wall in his room for so long now it was beyond boring. He wanted to go and do something but at the same time, he was scared to go anywhere. He didn't want to see Severus. Regardless of the other teen apologizing to him, he still hadn't forgiven him for burning the picture or rejecting him. Knowing it would take some time for his heart to heal Harry and decided to keep to his room for the next little while to let the pain dim. It sounded like a good plan at the beginning and he was only now seeing the faults in it. A knock on the door was a welcome distraction Harry decided as he sat up, made his way over, and opened it enough to see Voldemort standing there. Opening the door fully he let the older wizard into the room and sat on the edge of his bed before offering a weak smile to him.

"Needed an escape?" Harry teased knowing how much the older man liked spending time with Hermione.

"No nothing like that. Rather something that I wanted to speak to you about, I trust your judgment." Voldemort said before handing Harry a book with a couple pages bookmarked. Opening the book to the first, he read it over before looking up at the dark wizard shocked.

"You want to reverse your aging to that of a twenty or so year old and change your appearance to that too?" Harry said wanting to be sure, that he understood what the potion was able to do. When he received a nod, he thought for a moment before nodding.

"You would have to let Hermione know when you do it though. I would hate to see what she would do otherwise." Harry pointed out.

"I know that, but I wanted to hear what you thought of the matter first, after all you're the only other one other than Nagini that knows my feelings towards her. Others are suspecting. Now though." Voldemort said as he sat beside the teen that he had grown close to before motioning to the book again. Harry turned the pages before landing on the one that would make the world of difference to him.

"You mean there's?" Harry asked stunned before Voldemort nodded when the teen's stunned gaze turned to him before returning to the book.

"But Dumbledore said it wasn't possible to bring back the dead." Harry said looking at the other wizard.

"It's not possible if you use light magic. However, it is if you use the dark arts. I can bring back both of your parents but I, well I would rather bringing back your mother only at first anyways." Voldemort said as Harry looked over the potion and nodded slowly.

"I would like that. I feel like I know my father anyways but I don't know her. Beside's I got someone that I think of like a father now." Harry said earning a raised eyebrow. Blushing Harry bit his lip before turning his gaze back to Voldemort.

"You" Voldemort smiled gently and slipped his arm around the teens shoulder.

"I feel like you're my son too. And I've never had a family to feel this way about." Voldemort said knowing that Harry knew what he meant by what he said. Harry nodded and looked back at the book before asking about the potions that would be used in both returning him to a twenty something year old appearance and to bring back Lily Potter from the dead. There was always something he could learn from him and he planned to learn everything he could.

**Up Next ~ Lily Potter Alive? Severus and Harry finally make up and Lucius finally gets what he deserves.**

**_Torry-Riddle_**

**_Slytherin until the end._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star, Harry Potter will never belong to me *sob***_

_**On that note, ~ sorry for the wait on this chapter, .My muse is being fleeting on everything now from role-playing to writing.**_

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione, Noca and Harry

**Spells**

The next few days passed in a blur. There were potions to prepare and things to tell people. Voldemort had decided not to tell Hermione about his feelings for her just yet, only about the potion, he was going to use to de-age himself and he had been surprised when Hermione had argued with him about it. She had argued that he was fine the way he was and he didn't need to change anything. She had worked herself into such a state that it had taken him almost two hours to calm her down properly and get her to understand what he thought was best for the matter.

She had accepted it, only after she spoke with Nagini and Noca, then with Harry. Pleased with the revelation between the two of them she tried to get them to spend as much time as they dared together, knowing that they could teach each other things about life in general. Most days when they were doing that Hermione was comfortable enough to walk around the manor and speak to the different death eaters around her and get their opinions on different matters. Today though her destination was not somewhere that she had been before and it had been bugging her to speak with him all week.

"Severus I'll give you three seconds then I'm coming in" Hermione said after knocking once on the teen's door, earning a groan from within. When the time was up Hermione opened the door and walked in to see Severus sitting at his desk a large roll of parchment before him and several smaller sheets crumpled up clearly discarded.

"What are you doing today?" Hermione asked sitting on the neatly made bed and looking over at Severus, Noca tasting the air and determining if he was a threat or not to her. She had stopped trying to convince Noca who was and who wasn't and let the serpent figure out his own judgments. It had taken a couple days but he had deemed Voldemort and Nagini safe for her to be around and no threat to her. It had amused the older snake but she agreed to the terms that the smaller one had set until he was used to her. Often if neither serpent were with their master's they were together, Nagini taking on a mother role with Noca.

"_He is ok at the moment mistress. I will need more time to make sure."_ Noca hissed as he moved his body closer to his neck and closed his eyes but still listening to the conversation. Severus took in Noca for a moment before leaning back and tapped the edge of his quill against his desk.

"I'm just trying to think of a proper way to let someone who likes me down." Severus said adding a shrug of his shoulders making it seem like it was no big deal.

"And have you heard all of Harry's reasons before you do this?" Hermione asked watching Severus's eyes widen in shock before he stated to stutter. Chuckling Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Harry's my best friend, he tells me everything. Moreover, I found out about him on my own not to long after he did. I support him." Hermione said as Severus sighed.

"He can't like me. I'm the wrong sort of person for him to be with." Severus said as Hermione raised and eyebrow at him interested.

"You've been into both sexes for how long now? Never mind that's personal, but what I will say is that isn't that up to Harry to choose, and what out of everyone, he choose you?" Hermione said tucking a strand of her hair back off her face as she watched with Severus wrestle the idea.

"I'm still not good for him," Severus said stubbornly causing the witch to sigh.

"You know even if you had remained an adult he would have gone after you. He's liked you for a while now." Hermione said as she stood and swept from the room in a Lady of the manor type behavior, as Severus got lost in his thoughts.

While Voldemort thought of Harry as a son, he wanted to do something for the teen. He didn't want to complicate things by becoming his father, beside's he didn't want to like up the James Potter's expectancies. Therefore, he was going to do the next best thing. Bring Lily Potter or Evans back from the dead. Tapping his white fingers on the desk, he thought of how to bring it up with the boy, when Hermione walked into the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as she came around the desk and leaned against it, close enough for him to kiss if he so desired.

"How to bring up what I want to do about Lily Evans nee Potter to him," He answered, as Hermione's face grew pensive as she too thought.

"What if you don't and surprise him with it?" Hermione suggested as she moved around him and ran a hand over Nagini's scales. Frowning at the fact that his familiar got more attention from her than he did he decided to speak again.

"Well you'll be helping me with it right?" He asked hating how pleading he sounded as Hermione nodded.

"Yes I will be, now go and get ready for dinner. We're going to eat then do it." Hermione said before slipping from his office and heading to the dining hall. Mumbling curses about suggesting that everyone ate together, he moved to his bedroom, changed his normal robes, and dressed in cleaner and better quality robes before starting towards the dining hall. Stepping into the hall, he observed Bella being helped into her seat from Bill, and Remus was as always paying attention to Narcissia in a way that was almost too sweet to watch. As long as the witch was happy then he was content to put with displays of affection. He was very much amused with Fenrir and Tina but he kept his mouth shut knowing that the werewolf was de-aging with him in a couple days. Sitting in the place of honor Hermione to his right and Harry to his left he looked over the table and saw Draco and Luna speaking in hushed voices as the food was served and every so often, the witch would blush causing the wizard to chuckle at whatever he said.

As soon as the meal was over, he sighed with relief and stood taking Hermione with him as he swept from the dining hall.

"Impatient?" Hermione asked as they walked through the halls to what was called the spell room.

"I thought the meal wouldn't end." He admitted causing Hermione to chuckle and shake her head at him. Entering the room Hermione looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to skip dinner weren't you?" Hermione accused earning a guilty look from the man.

"I wanted to get this done. Beside's I thought if I did it before then she would go to dinner with us." He countered knowing that it was a loosing argument and they weren't even arguing. She had him whipped and he knew it, and he actually didn't mind it. For once in his life, there was someone there to rein him in and make him behave. Shaking her head Hermione took her position and nodded to him to start the spell. Taking his spot on the floor, he started muttering the spell and soon the world faded away as he focused on the vial of blood that Harry had given Hermione the day before. He had to focus and bring back Lily Potter and no one else otherwise; he and Hermione could die in the process.

Minutes turned to hours and still to him, there was no progress but Hermione was able to see the shape and form of Lily Potter come into view and solidify. More than pleased with what she saw happening Hermione willed Voldemort to have the strength to finish it out knowing that it was tiring for him too. Biting her lip as the last of the spell left his lips and he fell forward, she rushed forward and caught his as Lily Potter touched the ground unconscious. Holding a very still form of Voldemort in her arms, she waited until he was starting to stir against her before hugging him.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you." Hermione said happily, as he sat up, looked over, and allowed a smile to come to his face. Leaning her head against his shoulder, they leaned against each other basking in the accomplishment of what he just did, as Lily stirred and turned over to face them. Blinking her eyes Lily sat up and looked around before resting her eyes on Hermione and Voldemort.

"Your name's Hermione and you killed me before." Lily said shakily, her hand raising her mouth as she spoke. Hermione moved slightly before offering Lily her hand and a kind smile.

"Harry's memories were passed onto you when he did the ritual. It's only natural to feel a little ill." Hermione said as Lily moved closer and touching Hermione's hand before looking over at Voldemort, knowing how he currently felt about her son. She knew that Harry was gay, and that Severus was a teen. That Sirius was dead and Remus was a werewolf mate to Narcissia Malfoy. She had seen through the eyes of her son him growing up and becoming a man. Through all his memories, she came to her own conclusions about the people she saw and she knew that she could trust this Voldemort.

"Can I see him? Can I see my boy?" Lily asked as Voldemort nodded and stood before offering a hand to each woman and leading them from the room.

"Mum?" Harry whispered as Hermione and Voldemort stood to the side watching the reunion, knowing that it was going to be emotional for both mother and son.

"Yes Harry, I've missed you so much." Lily said holding out her arms as Harry rushed into them and wrapped his own around her and held her as tightly as she dared. Having same idea Lily held onto him just as tight.

"I love you mommy," Harry said his vice muffled by her shoulder and the tears that he was fighting.

"I love you to sweetheart." Lily whispered back into his hair as the tears fell freely from her eyes, the sobs from Harry breaking loose and causing his form to shake. Lily tightened her hold on him and kissed his forehead before taking his face into her hands.

"No more crying sweetheart. I'm here; I'll take care of you." She promised the tears running down her cheeks causing Harry to raise a hand and wipe the tears off her cheeks and nodded slowly before taking her into his arms and holding her as she cried. Hermione smiled and blinked a couple times before taking Voldemort's hand in hers and leading him from the room quietly knowing that the two of them needed time alone.

Severus paced back and forth in his room wondering if he should go and talk to Harry. What Hermione had said made a lot of sense to him, now that he had thought it over and accepted it. Hermione had been right when she said Severus had been into both sex's, he just never admitted it to anyone after James Potter had ridiculed him and made him fee like nothing, all because a silly little crush on Sirius Black. There might have been something between the two boys if James hadn't stepped in and made sure both his girlfriend Lily and his best friend were kept safe from him. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sinking to the floor. Long ago he had kissed the thought if him and anyone in a relationship together goodbye, but now maybe it was time to pull those dreams back out and look them over. Maybe if Harry actually wanted to be with him there was a good reason. All he had to do was listen to it. Severus looked at the letter in his hand before tearing it up and throwing the pieces into the fire. Making his way over to the desk he sat and pulled more parchment over to him and started writing to Harry the truth, he owed it to him. It was late when the letter was finished, to late to go and deliver it in person, so he called his owl and gave it to them, hoping against hope that the teen wouldn't be to angry with him. Slipping over to his bed and stripping his clothes off as he went he fell onto it and pulled the covers over him. He didn't want to know that the teen would actually think of him now.

Harry was still up, talking to his mum over things that he had learned and knew about people that were no longer there. Namely, there were things about his father that he wanted to know and Lily was more than ok to tell him about him. Little things that Harry wanted to know so he could spoil her when he chance. They had been talking about Lily's parents when Severus's owl flew into the room and landed on the bedside table.

"Severus's owl, I can't remember their name though," Lily, said smiling fondly at the bird as Harry took the letter and opened it.

"Do you want me to wait mum?" Harry asked and lily shook her head.

"No it's ok sweetheart. I'll get a drink while you read it." Harry smiled at her before reading over the letter his face paling and tears building up in his eyes blurring his already bad vision.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked worried as she came back over and Harry handed the letter to her his hands shaking. Lily took the letter and hugged Harry her eyes flying over the recognizable scrawl of her best friend, her owl eye filling with tears at the thought of the treatment he had gone through.

"I love him mum, and he keeps saying that he's not interested in me." Harry whispered softly causing Lily to pull away from her son and look at him.

"Harry, the fact that he wrote you a letter telling you about this shows you that he's changed his mind. Severus can be stubborn yes but he has a good heart. He was my best friend growing up. He's worth fighting for." Lily said stroking Harry's hair.

"Mum if I'm getting the owl now that means that he just wrote it which means he's still up." Harry said more wanting her to confirm what he was thinking.

"Go to him then, my rooms across the hall. I'll see you in the morning." Harry looked up at his mum and smiled pleased to know that she understood him.

"Wait Harry" She said before pulling out her want and pointing it at his eyes and righting them before pocketing her want. Harry took off his glasses and broke into a dazzling smile before hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mum" Lily hugged him back and together they walked to the door and into the hall. Giving Harry a slight push Lily entered her room and locked the door before Harry moved and started towards Severus's room. Knocking on the door lightly he heard mumbles before it swung open to reveal a worried looking Severus. Harry stepped into the room without being told to come in before he shut the door and slipped his arms around the teen that had stiffened.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you Severus, I really am. I'm not like him though." Harry said as Severus relaxed and pulled back slightly so he could see Harry properly. Now without his glasses Harry was able to see Severus's eyes calm.

"I'm still frightened of what could happen." Severus said softly allowing Harry to see him with his guard down.

"I know" Harry said before leaning forward and kissing Severus in such a way that Severus melted into him. Slipping his arms around Harry Severus kissed him back, pushing Harry against the door, getting a low moan from Harry's throat.

Hermione and Voldemort had entered their room and sat on the couch talking about all the things they had in common when quite suddenly Hermione asked about Lucius Malfoy. Tilting his head wondering what she was meaning Hermione simply smiled and stood before walking from the room. Confused and interested in what the Witch meant he followed her to the dungeons and tapped her hand against the cell.

"What are we going to do with him? We don't need him," Hermione said allowing a smile to dart over her features before Voldemort touched his want to the door and it swung open. In the far corner of the room, there was a mound of something and there was only one mound in the room meaning Malfoy was the only one in the cell. Hermione lifted her wand and twirled it before walking over to Voldemort and touching her cheek to his arm.

"What are we going to do about him?" she asked looking up at him causing him to raise his wand arm slowly and whisper a simple spell.

"**Avada Kadava"** Hermione turned her head to watch the spell hit the man on the floor the spell lighting up the room in a way that Hermione's face was illuminated. Wonderment covered her features as she saw the man that had ordered her pain from the beginning when she arrived, die before her. Voldemort touched her shoulder and felt her arms slip around his waist, her head resting on his chest.

"I think I want to learn the dark arts"

**Up Next ~ the de-aging and people's responses. Plus a sneak peek at the Order…**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star, Harry Potter will never belong to me *sob***_

_Parseltongue ~ _between Nagini, Voldemort, Hermione, Noca and Harry

**Spells**

Hermione was happy. She was living in a manor with death eaters and the dark lord it was true but she felt safe and protected for once in her life. Hogwarts had given her the feeling at first but it started to change after all the years of having to struggle to survive. There was no great danger lurking around the corner and she was free to do what she liked within reason. Today though she stayed in the room, she shared with Voldemort not wanting to see what they were doing to get ready for the de-aging. She knew that Voldemort and Greyback were getting it done but she didn't want to be there to watch. So instead, she was in their room reading a book on the dark arts and practicing the wand movements. After glancing at the clock a couple times in the span of five minutes Hermione stood and tucked the book under her arm before leaving the room and making her way to Bella's room.

"Bella? Bill? Can I come in?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door waiting patiently.

"Come in Hermione" Bill called, and Hermione opened the door to see Bill nursing a fire whiskey on the couch with Bella's feet on his lap.

"Anything wrong?" Bella asked as she took in the younger girl that was fast becoming close to her.

"Not really, I just can't be sitting in the room anymore just reading up on the dark arts when I know what's happening." Hermione said earning an amused look from Bella and a stunned one from Bill.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as Bella looked over to Bill and started laughing.

"The Dark Arts Hermione?" Bill asked this time getting Hermione to laugh.

"Yeah, I've always been interested but I've never really gotten into them. I decided last night to, so I'm just starting out compared to everyone else." Hermione said sitting on the chair book in her lap Noca sliding off her arm and looking around. Bella's eyes glittered as she launched into what she knew about the dark arts Hermione more than happy to listen and learn from her.

_**- KIDNAPPED - **_

"It's going to be painful Fenrir." Voldemort said to his follower as they walked around the room making sure that the room was ready. They didn't want to be too close together but at the same time too far apart. Voldemort was going until he was a teen, roughly the same age as Hermione or a little older, and Fenrir was going to Tina's age. Voldemort sighed and sat wondering what Hermione's response would be to him when he was closer to her own age. He hoped it would be a good one but he wondered. She had argued with him not to change so hard. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and pictured instead what he was going to look like again. He was going to loose the snake features and look exactly like he had when he was a teenager: thick wavy auburn hair and dark grey eyes. He wasn't sure if it was him or the hormones he was soon going to get back but he worried about what would happen the next time he actually saw Hermione. Leaning against the wall, he got comfortable and stared out over the room. There was only going to be him and Fenrir in the room when the change happened, and he had made sure there was appropriate clothing for them after.

He didn't want to end up standing there in clothing too big, and for Fenrir it would be worse. A child playing dress up came to mind. A chuckle escaped his lips and he opened his eyes to see Fenrir looking sat him oddly. Shaking his head he moved away from the wall and watched as Narcissia entered the room with the two potions.

"Remember to drink once I shut the doors. After that dress in the clothes with you then come out. Leave the other alone." Narcissia said sternly her limp noticeable as she started to walk out before Remus's concerned face appeared in the doorway. Once the door was closed behind them, Voldemort turned to Fenrir and raised the potion.

"Cheers" He said moving apart from the other man before downing the potion his body erupting in pain, his eyes watering as he dropped to his knees. Gasping he was able to dimly hear the same noises even worse coming from the other male. Falling forward he shuddered as the pain traveled through him. He felt like he was under the Cruciatus curse and being rolled over by a truck. Neither were pleasant feelings but both together was the worst. Groaning he tried not to move, hardly daring to breathe. When the pain stopped what felt like hours later, he stirred stunned that he had ended up laying on the floor. Shaking he pushed himself up and looked around the room. Shaking his head slightly he smiled as his hair fell in front of his face. Fenrir was rocking back and forth on the floor whimpering, but it had been so long since he had had hair, or even a human like appearance. Reaching over for the clothes that had been left out he pulled off his old robes and dressed in the smaller pants and shirt. Tucking the larger robe over his arm, he made his way from the room before nodding to Narcissia and Remus on the other side.

"My Lord" Narcissia said giving him a curtsy.

"My Lord" Remus said after he got over his shock, giving the young man a bow. Voldemort nodded to each of them before walking in search of the teenage witch that he wanted to see.

_**- KIDNAPPED -**_

Hermione had settled down in the library section of the manor and was reading into some of the darker spells, when she heard the door open. Ignoring it, knowing that she was capable of defending herself and knowing that somewhere in the library there was Harry, Severus and Lily, she read on pausing ever so slightly when she felt someone staring at her before resuming. She could see why they would stare; after all, she was wearing a long peasant sleeve blouse with a black corset over top as well as a well-worn pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled into a very messy ponytail simply to keep it out of her eyes a she read. Minutes later Hermione sighed and looked up at the person that wouldn't stop staring at her and did a double take. The man before her (Clearly not a teen) looked like the man that she had seen in Harry's memories of Tom Riddle. He was cute, no hot. Blinking her chocolate coloured eyes she stared at him before raising an eyebrow asking what he wanted with her before returning to her book, her legs now tossed over the side of the chair she was sitting in her hands holding the book lightly as she flipped the pages.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the man frown before moving closer to her on the chair. Flipping the page in her book, she paused to read something before frowning and turning the page again. Bella had mentioned a spell and she was desperately looking for it to know more about it. Noca raised his head from his place on her ponytail and tasted the air before lowering his once resting body off her ponytail onto her shoulder. Leaning close to the witch Noca started hissing.

"_The man smells like the other man. The one with the red eyes that fancies mistress."_ Hermione chuckled softly earning a questioning look from the other before her hand reached up to stroke her serpent familiar. Voldemort had never come right out and said he had feelings for her, nor she for him, but she knew that they were there. She had been fighting them a while now, ever since the order raid but she didn't know what to do now. They were very similar sure but at the same time different. Then again so were Severus and Harry, and Bella and Bill, or even Narcissia and Remus. Shutting her book with a snap she rose to her feet and left the library, her feet navigating the halls on their own before she came to rest before Remus and Narcissia who were talking quietly.

"Only Fenrir in there?" Hermione asked after a small cough to tell the other two of her presence. Seeing their nods, she smiled and made her way back to her shared room with Voldemort. If it was him in the library then he would understand her reluctance to speak with him. If it wasn't then he would likely want to know that someone was staring at her that way. That being the impression she got from him anyways.

"_Mistress is conflicted_" Noca hissed as they walked his head still by her ear, a normal spot for the two of them to talk. Hermione nodded her head worried that she was falling hard for the man she shared a bedroom with nightly.

"_If I was to give him a sign that I cared about him, what do you think would happen Noca?"_ Hermione asked her familiar as she neared the doors to the bedroom.

"_I do not know mistress"_ Noca replied evenly, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Hermione sighed, opened the door to the room, and set the book on the table beside the bed, Noca sliding out of her hair and onto the table as she threw herself onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling moodily she thought over her options.

_**- KIDNAPPED -**_

Members of the order shifted around the table that held them as they stared up at Albus Dumbledore. He seemed old now, as if time was catching up with him. Even thought there was enough room at the table many stood not wanting to sit in the places those who were under the dark Lords spell had sat fearing it would erase them from the world.

Looking out over all of them, he fought to hold the grandfatherly mask he had adopted when dealing with them. He needed them, mindless, as they were to do his bidding. Slowly he travelled his eyes over the room pausing on Hermione's, Harry's, Remus and Bill's chairs before continuing.

"Welcome to another meeting Ladies and gentleman. As you all are aware there are still four members of our organization that have been taken from us with clever lies and deception. We are working to correct this. The Dark Lord is much more cunning and used Hermione Granger to get Bill, Remus and Harry to go after them. Miss. Granger is expected to still be alive as are the others but we don't know their situation. We hope that they all will be returned to us but we are holding out less and less hope with each passing day. Yes Minerva?" Albus stopped his speech wondering why the woman was looking unhappy.

"Well I went and spoke with several families and it seems that Luna Lovegood is also missing. Her father told me that Harry, Bill and Remus showered up at the door before Luna grabbed a bag with her things and the four of them left. I find it troubling that they would collect another and take her with them on something so dangerous. Luna Lovegood is a smart girl and had fought alongside Harry before that is true but I wonder if it was just that. What if they switched sides?"

**Up Next ~ Hermione and Voldemort spend time together and a peek at the lessons that they all are learning.**

_**Torry-Riddle**_

_**Slytherin until the end.**_


End file.
